Will This War Ever End? (Ben Mason Fanfic)
by StripedSocks78
Summary: The Earth has been invaded. Humans must now stand together in order to win the war. Hunter joins forces with the 2nd Mass in order to take down the invaders. But what Hunter doesn't realise is that sometimes the thing that pulls people together is what also pulls them apart. Will the 2nd Mass stand together as one? Or will the pressure of war become too much to handle?
1. The Chase (Chapter 1)

"Run, run, run!" I yelled at the little boy ahead of me. The Swarmers were hot on our heels. My legs burned. The deep gash in my stomach was agony, making it hard to run as fast as I wanted. My throat was hoarse from screaming. Blood and sweat trickled down into my eyes, making it difficult to see what was in front of me. But I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to die; not like this.

I presume you wanna know what's going on. Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you how I got myself into this god awful situation. First off, my name is Hunter. Hunter Weaver. And yes…I'm a girl. I know it's a guys' name but blame my parents! I was a normal teenage girl, with normal friends, and normal problems. Not perfect, but hey, what is? Then about 3 months ago it all changed. The Earth was invaded by these weird creatures from outer space. People have different names for them. Skitters. Crawlers. Creepers. We call them Swarmers. Why? Because they always travel in groups; I have yet to see one alone. And when they spot you they begin to, well…swarm. I got separated from my family a week after the invasion, so I was forced to travel alone. I hope they're ok. I taught myself how to fight, to fire a gun, to hunt…to survive. But back to the present moment. Why are we running for our lives? Why are we all beat up and bloody? Because we were betrayed. That bastard sold us out to the Swarmers! He's the reason why we're now running for our life, with no ammunition, no supplies, and hardly any survivors. I swear the next time I see him, I'm gonna put a bullet between his eyes.

"HUNTER!" Felix, the little eight year old boy, screamed. He was pinned down, a Swarmer hovering over him.

"Get off of him!" I yelled racing towards them. I raised my gun, which I've been using as a club, and swung as hard as I could into the aliens face causing it to stumble back a few feet. I hoisted Felix onto my back and continued to run.

"Hunter, I-I'm scared" he cried into my shoulder.

"I know kiddo, I know. Everything will be alright. I promise" I whispered as soothingly as I could. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if we were even going to survive this. All I could do was hope.

I continued to push my way through the trees without hesitation. I heard the Swarmers shrieking behind me. I hear their feet pounding into the dirt ground behind me, increasing in speed. They're catching up. And fast. I stumble over sticks and logs. My clothes are torn and covered in sludge and blood. There's just no end to these woods! Everything looks the same. I don't know where to go. A tree root snatches my ankle and I fall face first into the dirt. Felix screams as I feel his weight suddenly lift from my back. He grunts as his small body makes contact with the ground. Spitting out the dead leaves that filled my mouth, I tried pushing myself up. My arms screamed in protest, tears streamed down my cheeks; stinging the cuts I had on my face. Glancing behind I saw a thick branch protruding from my leg. I wanted to cry and shout in agony. I was so focused on the pain in my leg that I didn't hear the footsteps coming to a stop in front of me. A shadow loomed over me, momentarily blocking out the sun. This is it. This was the end of the road for me. Slowing glancing up I was met by a pair of frightened green eyes.

"H-Hunter…y-you're hurt" he stuttered as his eyes glided over my injured leg.

"I'll…be ok" I pant out. I try and force myself up. Using the tree beside me I quickly heave myself up. I take a step but stumble to the ground, screaming with pain. Felix is by my side in an instant. He says something but I can't hear him. The pain is excruciating. Little black spots cloud my vision. I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. "F-Felix…" I choke "…you need…to…run." The Swarmers must be dangerously close now.

"B-but-"

"No buts!" I snap "you need to go NOW!"

"I won't leave you" he cries falling to his knees. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and kiss his forehead.

"You need to" I whisper. I pull back and look at his fear stricken face. His eyes are red and puffy from crying. His bottom lip quivers, allowing sobs to slip out. I wipe the blood from his face with my sleeve. "Felix, it's too late for me. I can't go anywhere with my leg the way it is. But you still have a chance. I want you to run. Keep running and don't look back. Can you do that?"

"I-I guess" he whimpered.

"Good, now go, quickly" I said, gently pushing him up. Reluctantly he began running. I heard the Swarmers feet scurrying along the earth. They were here. Surrounding me. And there was nothing I could do about it. I tried glaring at them beneath my muddy bangs but my eyelids were heavy. My body ached. My breaths were short and rugged. I was in no condition to fight, and they knew it. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. I was ready to die. It's true what people say; you're life really does flash before your eyes. Memories of my family flooded my mind. Both good and bad. I remember my Dad pushing me on the swings, 'Higher Higher' I kept squealing with joy. Mum and Dad having tea parties with me and my dolls. The time I crashed my bike into Mr Morrisons' fence. When my Mum taught me how to bake while my Dad taught me how to play sports. The first time I snuck out of the house. My first kiss. My…parents' divorce.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air.


	2. Patrol Duty

? POV

I sighed in annoyance. We've been walking through this forest for over 40 minutes and we haven't seen anything. Not a damn thing. I really don't understand the reason for being out here. Nothing could be heard except our feet plodding along the ground and my brothers irritating humming. The same tune over and over again, driving me crazy. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. Beads of sweat made their way down his face and dripped from his chin; his usual spiked up hair clung to his forehead; red covered his cheeks and nose; his fast strides had been reduced to a slow saunter. The weather was definitely taking its' toll on him. I on the other hand felt perfectly fine. One of the advantages of being a de-harnessed kid I guess.

"Hey, Hal?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm" he hummed in response, giving me a lazy sidelong stare.

"Remind me why we're out here again?"

"Dad wanted us to do a perimeter search. Make sure there's no Skitters lurking around" his eyes scanned the trees in front of him.

I scoffed in disbelief "Yeah, I'm sure that's why."

Hal gave me a questionable look "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad didn't send us out here so you could keep an eye on me?" I accused.

"No" he spoke quickly as he readjusted his gun. He was lying. Hal never looked directly at someone when he was lying.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!"

I gave him a 'you're-so-full-of-crap' look and he sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. Maybe Dad did send me to keep an eye on you, but come on, what do you expect?"

"I expect my family to trust me, not treat me like I'm some prisoner that needs to be under twenty-four hour surveillance" I snapped.

"Oh come on Ben, you're overreacting! You only got your harness removed a couple of days ago. You're stronger, and faster, and hey, you don't even break a sweat anymore! So-"

"So you're saying I'm freak!? A freak that can't be trusted. Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better"

"Hey, just calm down for a second…" Hal grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing him "…we don't think you're a freak-"

I opened my mouth to argue but he shushed me.

"Listen to me. We don't think you're a freak, but we hardly have any information on the Skitters. They could've done anything to you. Dad just wants to make sure nothing happens to you. You know how protective he can be. Hell, I wasn't even allowed to hold a gun the first few weeks of the invasion!"

We both chuckled at the memory of Dad and his weapon ban. He was so paranoid of us hurting ourselves that he went to the extreme of taking all the guns and strapping them to his back so we couldn't touch them. He said stuff like 'Guns aren't toys' 'they're too dangerous' 'maybe when you're older'. After a week of Hal stomping his feet like a baby he finally got his hands on one. He stole a gun when Dad fell asleep. The expression on Dads face once he caught Hal running away with his stolen weapon was totally priceless. I don't know what I laughed harder at; the way Dads eyes popped out his head as he spotted Hal making his escape, or the expression on Hals face when he realised Dad wasn't as slow he had expected.

Hal ruffled my shaggy blonde hair "No matter what happens you'll always be my baby brother. My geeky baby brother."

"Ugh dude, please, no chick flick moments!" I gagged "I swear you seriously need to get laid. Maybe that will give you some of your masculinity back." Next thing I knew I was pulled roughly into a head lock. Hal rubbed my head viciously with his knuckles.

"Says the virgin" Hal laughed at my discomfort.

Grunting I tried untangling myself from his death grip. "Get…off…"

"Make me" he taunted.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't let go!" I threatened with the most serious face I could muster.

"Oooh I'm shaking" Hal laughed releasing me. My hands massaged my stinging neck. Great, now I'm going to have a bruise. "Virgin" Hal mumbled loud enough for me to hear. The smirk on his face indicating that he was joking.

"Man-whore" I glared, but an identical smirk found its way to my lips as well.

A scream filled the air, making us both jump to attention. We took off in the direction of the scream. With my enhanced abilities I knew I could make it there faster. I looked to Hal asking permission with my eyes. He nodded in approval and I jolted ahead, leaving a trail of dust behind me.

As I got closer strange noises filled my head. It sounded like…static? The noise intensified with each step, creating a killer migraine. Skidding to a halt I dropped to my knees as my hands flew to my ears in a pathetic attempt to block out the sound. The taste of blood filled my mouth while I bit down hard onto my own tongue. My head pounded like a jack hammer. Tears slipped from my eyes. This pain was…indescribable.

"Ben!" I could faintly hear Hals voice screaming at me from behind. Hal fell to my side. His eyes frantically looking over me for sign of injury. "Ben, what's happening!? Talk to me, Ben!" His voice rushed and full of fear and panic.

"M-my…head…it's…burning" I wasn't sure if he had even heard me or not. I was too busy trying to keep myself from throwing my guts up. But then it all stopped as a shot rang through the air. The noise, the migraine, the nausea. Everything. It felt as if nothing had happened. Slowly getting to my feet I noticed Hal no longer around. Instead he was standing a few feet ahead, gun raised with a pissed off look plastered on his face.

"Come on!" Hal commanded as he charged towards the group of Skitters he fired at. I obeyed and quickly ran after him, picking up my gun that had dropped during my little 'episode'. More shots rang through the air. Three Skitters were dead by the time I caught up. Wasting little time I began firing off rounds myself. One down, then another, and another. They dropped like flies; obviously not prepared for the surprise attack. The final Skitter dropped dead. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing out here like this?

"Is it just me or did that seem too easy?" No response. "Hal?" Silence. I glanced over my shoulder to see why Hal was ignoring me. He was frozen to the spot. What was he staring at with such intensity? "Hal, what are-" my sentence was cut off as my eyes landed on the same thing Hal was staring at. A girl was passed out against the tree. Her body was covered with dirt and blood. Her hair was muddy and knotted. Her clothes were torn. A thick branch was protruding from her leg. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I wasn't sure what to do, but she was going to die if she didn't get medical attention. As if reading my mind Hal quickly scooped the girl into his arms.

"We need Anne" and with that statement he spun on his heel and headed towards camp. Me following close behind.


	3. Waiting to break the news

Hals POV (After finding Hunter)

'Damn this girl is light' I thought as I sprinted through the forest. I felt her warm blood seep through my shirt. Her skin was shockingly cold. Her breathing was barely noticeable. She needed medical attention, and fast. Weaving in and out between the trees I spotted a clearing. I broke through it onto the debris covered road. Our bikes sat there patiently awaiting our return. I gently placed the girl on the seat. Swinging my leg over the seat I sat down behind her. Wrapping one arm securely around her small frame I used my free hand to start the engine. Kicking up the kickstand I took off in the direction of the school.

"Keep an eye out for Skitters and Mechs!" I shouted to Ben over the roar of the engine. Though I knew I didn't have to shout in order for Ben to hear me. That harness changed him. He's stronger, faster, and a better fighter. He's not the same guy he used to be before he was taken. And I'm not the only who's noticed. Dad and Captain Weaver have also begun questioning the way he's been acting. I just hope he doesn't go running back to the Skitters like Rick did. What am I thinking?! Ben's my brother, he wouldn't do that! I have to trust him.

The school came into view. Fortunately we didn't have any encounters with the Skitters. Unfortunately this mysterious girl lost a lot more blood on the way here. I hope we're not too late.

As soon as I switched the engine off I was on my feet, girl in arms, rushing towards the entrance. Ben opened the double doors allowing me to enter first. I ran down the halls towards the infirmary. People stared wide eyed as I passed them. I heard them muttering amongst each other, probably wondering what was up. Ben shouted at the ones that got in our way. Why didn't anyone understand that this was an emergency!? I burst through the doors of the infirmary. Dr Glass jumped out of her seat alarmed.

"Hal? Ben? You scared me! What…oh my God! What happened?" she asked rushing over to me. Her eyes quickly scanned over the girl in my arms.

"I don't know. Ben and I were just patrolling the woods when this scream filled the air so we ran to check what was up and there were a bunch of Skitters huddled around a tree so we took them out and when I looked down there she was just passed out!" I said in one rushed breath. Dr Glass slipped on a pair of surgical gloves and patted the steel table. I laid her gently on the table and took a few steps back so the Dr had room to work.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ben asked in a quiet voice from the doorway.

Dr Glass looked at him momentarily before continuing her examination. "I'm not sure. She's lost a lot of blood, this gash in her side might be infected, and I'm worried about that branch in her leg. Honestly, her chances of survival are…slim."

I watched Ben as he shifted uncomfortably. He was looking at his shoes, a look of guilt plastered on his face. Truth is I felt the same way. If we had gotten to her sooner maybe her chances would've been better.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Dr Glass glanced at us apologetically. We nodded in understanding and started heading out. "Could one of you send Lourdes in here please?" she called after us. I gave a quick 'yep' in response.

"You know we're going to have to tell Dad about this" Ben mumbled.

"And Weaver" I replied with a nod as Ben grimaced.

I don't blame him. Weaver can be a pretty scary dude sometimes. And whoever tells him that we brought a stranger here was in for one hell of an earful.

"Weaver's going to be pissed" Ben said with a low voice.

"I don't think Dad's going to be very happy either" I sighed. Ben looked worried as hell. I patted his back "I'll tell them what happened."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to take all the blame."

"Sure I'm sure. One look into these puppy dog eyes and Dad won't even remember what he was yelling at me for" I laughed.

Ben chuckled quietly. "What about Weaver?"

"You let me worry about Weaver" I smiled ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Hands off the hair dude" he scolded swatting my hands away. A playful smile upon his lips. I put my hands up in mock surrender and laughed loudly. It was nice to see Ben acting like his old self. I wish it could be like this all the time. No Skitters to worry about. No fighting for survival. No death. But that was just a fantasy. This is war, and all we can do is fight. Fight for a better future.

"I'm going to go wait for Dad and Weaver to return. Why don't you go ahead and find Lourdes?" I suggested.

"Sure thing" Ben nodded and walked away. I headed in the opposite direction towards Weavers office. Stopping by his door I slid down the wall. I spread both my legs out in front of me and rested my head back against the wall. I couldn't help but think about that girl. What happened to her? Why was she out there? Is she a danger to us? Was it a mistake bringing her here? Is she going to be okay? It was odd. I didn't even know her and yet, I was worried sick about her. Sighing I closed my eyes waiting for their return.


	4. The Infirmary

Hunters POV

Darkness surrounds me. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear. There's just a feeling of heaviness in my entire body. So heavy that I find it impossible to move. I can't open my eyes; it's like I've forgotten how. A strong smell of antiseptic fills my nose. Noises make their way to my ears. Clicking of feet pacing the room. Quiet talking. I strain to hear and make sense of it all but I still have no idea what's happening. Where am I? Did I die? Suddenly a bright heat warms my face. Light tries to force its way between my closed lids. I struggle to open them, but after a few attempts I finally succeed. Someone is bending over me. A woman, I think. She asks if I can hear her but I can't respond. I'm unable to form words. I blink hard and clear my inflamed throat. I think I'm going to shout but all that comes out is a tiny whisper.

"What happened?"

My vision begins to clear. The woman bending over me finally comes into focus. A gentle smile is on her face, like the one a mother would wear. She was very pretty.

"Thank God you're awake. I was afraid we'd lost you" her voice was soft and compassionate.

"Where-? What-? How-?" I couldn't finish any of my questions. I didn't know what to ask first. I still don't understand what's going on. My hands gripped both sides of the steel table I was currently laying on and began pulling myself up. The woman gently wrapped her arms around me as she helped me into a sitting position.

"Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?" her soft voice asked with genuine concern.

I shook my head side-to-side. "No, actually, I feel…fine." My voice comes out as a dry whisper. I'm not even sure she heard me or not.

She smiled pleasantly "good, that means the painkillers are doing their job."

I smiled slightly in response. My eyes glide across the room. At first I thought I was in a hospital, but now I'm under the impression that I'm actually in a school. Childrens first aid posters were pinned to the walls; text books lined the shelves by the door; outside the window was a playground, the American flag flowing carelessly in the breeze alongside the set of swings.

"Where am I?" was the first question I asked. It's time I got some answers.

"You're at the John F. Kennedy High School. Or more recently known as home of the 2nd Mass."

The 2nd Mass? Why does that sound so familiar? Oh wait, I remember! Some people from our group used to talk about them. Apparently they're pretty popular in this apocalyptic world.

"My name is Dr Glass, but please call me Anne."

I was snapped out of my thoughts as her voice rang in my ears. I almost forgot she was here. Anne stood there watching me, patiently waiting for a response.

"Hunter" I smiled extending my arm "Hunter Weaver" I repeated as we shook hands.

"Wait a minute, did you say Weaver?" She asked in slight disbelief.

I raised my brow in confusion "uh, yeah. Weaver. That's me" I watched her intently. A look of realization crossed her face followed by a pleased smile. Great, now I'm confused again.

"Wha-"

"Hold on a minute" she cut me off. "I'll be right back" she called rushing out of the room.

"That's odd" I mumbled quietly to myself. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Who are these people? What do they want with me? I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear anyone coming in. That is, until a rough voice I knew all too well broke me from my thoughts.

"Hunter?"

My body froze. My breath caught in my throat. My heart was beating so loud I'm surprised nobody heard it. With wide eyes I slowly turned my gaze towards the door. Standing in the doorway was him. There he was. Same old ball cap, same mini ponytail, same brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. Tears streamed down my face, but I was so happy.

"Dad?" my voice broke as a happy sob escaped my lips.


	5. Can she be trusted?

3rd POV (Before Hunter wakes up)

It had been six days since the Mason brothers returned to the 2nd Mass with an unconscious teenage girl in their possession. There was still no sign of Tom Mason or Captain Daniel Weaver, and no indication that the girl was going to wake. Ben and Hal took turns waiting outside the Captains office to tell him what's happened. Once one of their shifts was over they would stop by the Infirmary to check up on the girl. There were so many questions that required answers. Who was she? What was she doing in the middle of nowhere? Was she associated with the Skitters? Could she be trusted?

Hal Mason stood in the doorway of the Infirmary, watching the girl with an inquisitive gaze.

"Is something on your mind, Hal?" Dr Anne Glass questioned from her desk. Hal looked over to Anne and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"It's…nothing."

"Hal, you know you can talk to me. If something's bothering you shouldn't keep it to yourself" Anne spoke in her usual gentle voice.

Hal looked back at the girl and sighed "It's just…I mean, doesn't this seem a little odd to you? I find it hard to believe that this girl just miraculously showed up in the exact same area that Ben and I were patrolling."

Anne stood from her desk and made her way over to Hal. "Well, it's not that unusual Hal. There will be times when we do come across other survivors."

"True, but I just can't shake this feeling that something's up. When I found her, there were Skitters standing in a group around her. It looked like she was important to them" Hal mused folding his arms.

Anne furrowed her brow in confusion "Important to them? How do you mean?"

Hal glanced at Anne then back to the girl "Well, one of the Skitters was…stroking her hair. Like the way a mother would to her child."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Anne asked in slight disbelief, now also staring at the girl.

"Positive" Hal nodded "My Mum used to do that when I was younger. It was her way of comforting me when I was upset" Hal smiled at the memory.

Anne placed a thin finger under her chin as she thought of a reasonable explanation "Well, I probably shouldn't say, but the other day I overheard Matt asking Ben about his harness. Bens' answer…concerns me a little."

"Why? What did he say?" Hal asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Well…" Anne sighed "…he told Matt that the Skitters actually care about the kids they harness and…that they weren't monsters."

Hal was silent, so Anne continued "It could be possible that that's the reason why they were showing affection towards her."

Hal licked his dry lips before speaking up again "Possibly, but where's her harness?"

A knock on the door concluded their conversation. Hal and Anne turned to see a fidgeting Ben occupying the doorway. Ben had heard the conversation between the two and it only confirmed his suspicions; they didn't trust him anymore. Ben wondered why Anne would tell Hal something like that. It wasn't any of their business. Besides, why would what he said actually matter? It's not like he's going to go running back to the Skitters. The 2nd Mass was his home. His family was here. This is where he belonged. Wasn't it?

"Dad and Captain Weaver just got back. I thought the, uh, situation might sound better coming from you" Ben said as he looked at his older brother. A small part of Hal was worried in case Ben had heard them talking about him behind his back. But it wasn't like he said anything that was untrue, right?

"Alright, thanks for letting me know" Hal said quickly as he made his way to the door. "You want to come watch Weaver blow a fuse?" Hal smirked at Ben, trying to lighten the mood.

Ben shook his head side-to-side making his shaggy blonde hair fall in his eyes. "Nah, I'm good" he said with a small tight lipped smile.

"Suit yourself" Hal patted his little brother on the shoulder as he passed him.

"How are you feeling, Ben?" Anne asked as she headed back to her desk.

"Fine" came Bens curt reply. He was upset that Anne had spoken about him behind his back, instead of coming to him to talk about her concerns. He felt fine. Why didn't anyone believe him? Ben walked over and stood by the girls table, taking in her appearance. Anne and Lourdes had cleaned her up after surgery, which allowed Ben to see how pretty she really was. Her hair was the colour of fire; light freckles were splattered across her nose and cheeks; her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way; she had two piercings, one diamond stud in her nose, and one silver stud in the top of her ear; and a crooked scar runs down her left eye. Looking at her a little more closely, Ben noticed she resembles someone he knows. He just couldn't think of who that could be.

Anne sat her desk, watching Ben observe the girl in front of him. Anne thought it was sweet how he and his brother came by every day to check up on her, sometimes she even caught them talking to her, however after her and Hals conversation she grew slightly troubled. What if the girl was working with the Skitters? What is she was a mole and sent to retrieve information from the 2nd Mass? Though she wasn't harnessed, so Anne decided not to jump to any conclusions.

"The aliens aren't going to stop anytime soon Tom. They'll destroy every organic being on the planet if we don't find a way to stop them" Weaver said as he and Tom Mason made their way through the school.

"What we need to do is figure out their weakness" Tom stated as he weaved in and out of the crowds of people.

"And how do you propose we do that Tom?" Weaver asked not looking at him.

"Capture one" Tom suggested, making Weaver stop dead in his tracks. Tom stopped when he no longer felt Weavers presence beside him.

"Capture one?" Weaver repeated in slight bewilderment. "We can hardly kill these damn creatures, and you wanna capture one?"

"It sounds crazy, I know, but-" Toms' sentence was cut short by someone calling for him. Tom and Weaver turned their heads to see Hal jogging towards them.

"About time you got back, old man" Hal joked.

"Nice to see you too, son" Tom replied light-heartedly, pulling his son into a fatherly embrace.

Weaver stood off to side as he watched the scene in front of him. Nobody could ever say that Tom Mason didn't love his boys. Memories of Weavers own family flooded his mind. If he knew back then what he knew now, he would've fought harder to keep his family together. He would've gone to marriage counselling like Linda wanted. Maybe then they could've worked through their problems. They would've been together when the invasion started. He could've protected them, and maybe they'd still be alive. He would give anything to have his family together again.

"Captain? Captain?" Hal whistled and snapped his fingers in front of Weavers face, bringing him out of his daze. Weaver grunted in response and Hal took that as a sign to speak.

"I have something important to tell you Captain. While Ben and I were out patrolling the other day, we came across a girl."

"A girl?" Weaver repeated, not entirely sure where he was headed with this.

"Yeah. She was being chased by a group of Skitters…" The mention of Skitters automatically put Weaver on edge "…but Ben and I took care of them. She was unconscious by the time we got to her. She needed medical attention, or she would've died. We couldn't just leave her there so we brought her here so Dr Glass could take a look at her."

"Let me get this straight…" Weaver started to pace "…you and your brother willingly brought a strange girl back to camp. A girl you know nothing about, that might be working with the Skitters. What the hell where you two thinking?"

Hal didn't say anything, so Weaver continued "Do you have any idea what you've done? Are you aware that you've put the entire 2nd Mass in danger! The Skitters could know our location, hell they may be planning their attack this very second!" he yelled in aggravation.

"I know Sir, I'm sorry. But, if it's any consolation, she hasn't woken up yet. Anne's been watching over her in the Infirmary, and Ben and I have both been taking turns in keeping an eye on her" Hal said trying to keep his Captain from blowing a fuse.

Weaver sighed and readjusted his dirty old ball cap before speaking "Fine, but I want to know exactly when she wakes up. She doesn't leave that Infirmary until we've interrogated her first"

Hal saluted "Yes sir!"

Knocking made Tom, Weaver, Ben and Hal turn their attention towards the door of Weavers office. Anne stood there slightly out of breath, but with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Everything okay, Anne?" Tom asked twisting around in his seat.

"Everything's fine. I have some good news" she walked further into the room "the girl is finally awake."

Weaver stood from his chair and placed his metal cup down on his mahogany desk "You left her unattended?"

"Yes, but-" Anne started but Weaver brushed by her, annoyed by how careless these people were. "She said her name was Hunter" Anne said quickly, making Weaver freeze.

"What name did you say?" he asked with his back to her. He wanted to believe that it was his little girl, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Hunter…Hunter Weaver."

As soon as those words left her lips, Weaver was already halfway to the Infirmary.

Anne smiled as she watched his retreating figure. The Mason family stood up and joined Anne by the door.

"What's going on Anne? Where's he going?" Tom asked the pretty brunette beside him.

"Everything's fine. Our Captain just has some business he needs to attend to, that's all" Anne smiled at the three men.

"Should we follow him?" Ben asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his grey hoody.

"No. This is something he needs to do alone" Anne stepped out of the room and glanced at the Masons over her shoulder "I'm starving. Let's grab something to eat, before all the good stuff is gone"

The boys nodded their heads in agreement and silently followed Anne to the cafeteria.

Weaver stood in the doorway with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. His little girl was alive and right in front of him. After searching through the wreckage of his old home, he had assumed that she had died along with Linda and Sophia. He planned to commit suicide that night. There was nothing left for him, so what was the point of living? If Tom Mason hadn't burst through the door when he did, Weaver would be lying in a pool of his own blood. It took hours of punching, kicking, and swearing before Tom finally convinced him to come back to the 2nd Mass.

Hunter sat there with her head down, gently swinging her legs back and forth. She was covered from head-to-toe in bandages.

"Hunter?" Weavers' voice broke the silence. Hunters head slowly rose as the familiar voice reached her ears. She turned, wide eyed, towards the door of the Infirmary. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks. A smile slowly made its way to her lips.

"Dad?" her voice broke as a happy sob escaped her lips. Hunter jumped off the table, obviously forgetting about her leg, and lurched forward. Weaver ran and caught her before she hit the ground, and pulled her into bone-crushing hug.

A tear slipped from the corner of his eye as he kissed the top of his daughters head. Hunter wrapped her arms tight around his waist, and buried her face into his chest. For some reason, Weaver always smelt like the forest, no matter where he had been. It made Hunter feel safe.

"I missed you so much, kiddo" Weaver said as he and Hunter pulled apart.

"I missed you too, papa" Hunter smiled and wiped a tear that began to roll down her cheek. "I thought you were dead" she whispered.

"You know your papa's way too ornery to die" Weaver joked earning a chuckle from Hunter.

"This is so great. I have so much to tell you!" Hunter yelled excitedly "Oh, is Mum and Sophia here too?! We got separated after the first week of the invasion, and…and…" Hunter trailed off as she saw the crestfallen expression on her father's face.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Hunter asked with no emotion.

Weavers silence was all the response she needed. She nodded slowly "R-right…that's, um…oh God" she gasped as tears started to fall.

Weaver pulled his daughter into a hug "I'm so sorry, kiddo. It's all my fault. If I had fought harder for your Mother, we never would've gotten divorced. I would have been there when this war began, and I could've protected you. All of you."

"No, Dad…" Hunter pulled back to look him in the eye "….it's not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself when things go to crap. You and Mum had your problems and you got divorced, and yeah Sophia and I didn't get to see you as much as we would've liked, but no matter what happens, you'll always be my Dad! Nothing is gonna change that!"

Weaver watched his daughter intently as she spoke. Linda always did say she acted just like him, but he never noticed how right she was until this very moment. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn't sure.

Hunter continued "The past is the past Dad. We can't change what happens, so why dwell on the shit that's happened? I don't blame you for Mums and Sophia's death. I'm gonna miss them, so much, but…at least I still have you.

Weaver smiled and kissed her forehead "It's scary how much you sounded like me just then."

Hunter laughed "Yeah, Mum was always afraid of that too."

"We have a lot of catching up to do Kiddo. But first, why don't we go get something to eat and I'll introduce you to everyone?" Weaver suggested as he grabbed Hunters wrist to support her.

"Great! I'm starving" she said in a sing-song voice "Lead the way Captain"

Weaver chuckled and led his daughter towards the cafeteria.


	6. Meeting the 2nd Mass

Hunters' POV

My Dad led me down a series of hallways towards the cafeteria. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, but he seemed to be enjoying the silence, so I kept my mouth shut. The walk was quiet except for the sound of our shoes squeaking with each step. This school was surprisingly clean considering the circumstances. If it wasn't for the scuff marks on the tiles, you could actually eat off the floor! Not that I would, because you know, that'd be gross! Blueprints were stuck loosely to the walls; duffel bags were strewn across the floor, each one filled to the brim with supplies; the lights flickered overhead. It was strange to see a place that usually contains so much energy in such a quiet time of night.

We rounded the corner and I could see the barely illuminated double doors that led to the cafeteria. I instantly became anxious; I was never good at meeting new people. Throughout all my years of schooling I only ever had about two close friends. They say the first impression is the most important part of socialising, and yet that seems to be the part where I lose them. I always end up embarrassing myself.

We came to a stop just outside the double doors. My Dad turned to me with a gentle smile and squeezed my shoulder "Nervous?"

"Uh…no, I think I'm okay" I exhaled trying to calm my nerves.

He nodded and opened the door, allowing me to enter first. I pictured the cafeteria to look like one you'd find in an army camp, but it wasn't like that at all. The room was warm and friendly. Tables were scattered around the room, each one sat at least ten people. Most of the tables were already filled with eating, chatting people who glanced up with obvious interest when my Dad and I entered.

I followed my Dad over to a table in the corner of the room where seven people sat talking and laughing. The only person I recognised was Anne. None of them seemed to notice the two of us walk up. Two boys seemed to be in deep discussion, while the others watched in amusement.

"You're wrong, Ben! Out of all the superheroes in the DC universe, Superman is the coolest!" a little boy, around the age of 9 or 10, debated animatedly.

"Keep dreaming, squirt! Everyone knows that Batman is the coolest superhero there is" the blonde teenager, Ben I think his name was, argued just as excitedly.

"Wonder Woman is pretty amazing" a guy with spikey brown hair interrupted.

"Stay out of this Hal" the boys said at the same time.

A pretty blonde woman patted 'Hals' arm softly as he glared the two that snapped at him.

"How is Batman cooler? The dude doesn't even have any powers!" the younger one exclaimed dramatically.

Before Ben could respond I found myself butting in "I have to agree with blondie on this one. Batman is pretty awesome." They all turned and looked at me in surprise. To be honest I was a little surprised myself. I hate strangers butting in to other peoples' conversations, and yet here I was doing the thing I hated. Guess my inner geek is just stronger than I am right now.

"No way! Superman has all those cool powers, and what does Batman have? Nothing, cause he's just an ordinary guy with no powers! So tell me how he's cooler" the little boy said staring me in the eye.

I smiled "True, he doesn't have any superpowers, but that's exactly what makes him such a badass! Think about it, he's like you and me, plus several billion dollars. He fears, he hurts, he breaks, he triumphs, he knows defeat, he's vulnerable, he's insane, he rages, he's mortal; he becomes what the people need when they need it…he shows us we can be better than we are. He's the Dark Knight. The Caped Crusader. The greatest detective. He's brought down monsters, super villains and aliens alike. He's even taken down Superman, ya know. He fights evil on all fronts, meeting it head-on in whatever form it comes, and does it with wits, cunning, gadgets and hard work. Fact is, it's easy to be badass when you have a super power. It basically comes with the territory. But someone who can get the job done without the use of superpowers, equals pure badass!"

The table was quiet as they stared at me, bug-eyed. I felt the heat rise to my face as I realised what just happened. I had just stood there, in front of strangers, and defended a fictional character. Oh god, I'm such a loser! This is the very reason why I shouldn't be around people. I so embarrassed, I wished the ground would swallow me up. I heard my Dad snickering beside me. He loved when I humiliated myself. I glared at him which caused him to crack up laughing.

"It's not funny!" I hissed but he didn't stop.

"She's like a female version of you, Ben!" Hal chortled, nudging Ben in the ribs. Ben looked at me with a tiny smile. I blushed and hung my head down so my hair blocked my face.

Thankfully, Anne came to my rescue "That's enough, boys. Look you've embarrassed her. Come, sit down here sweetie" she smiled warmly and held out her hand. I gently took her hand and allowed her to drag me towards the bench. She shifted to the left so there was room for me to sit down. I shyly sat down between Anne and some older man with brown hair and a beard. To be honest, he was pretty handsome. Then again, everyone at this table was attractive. I felt so out of place here.

"How are you feeling, Hunter?" Anne asked.

"I'm feeling alright. A little stiff, but I guess that's to be expected" I replied timidly.

"Hunter?" Hal mused "Isn't that a guys' name?"

"Hal" the older man next to me scolded as he gave Hal a disapproving look.

"Oh, sorry" Hal smiled sheepishly.

I smiled slightly "It's all right. I get that a lot actually."

"I think it's a cool name" the little boy chimed in.

I grinned at him. He was so adorable! "Thank you. And what's your name?"

"I'm Matt" he pointed to himself proudly. "And those are my brothers, Hal…" he pointed to the brown haired boy, who looked at me and winked, causing me to blush "…and Ben" he pointed to the blonde boy, who sat there playing with his food.

"Pleasure to meet you both" I smiled politely.

"Pleasure's all ours babe" Hal smirked, a playful glint in his eyes.

"It's not cool to flirt in front of your Dad, Hal" the pretty blonde that sat beside Hal rolled her eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So uh, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Maggie" she replied abruptly, not even giving me a second glance. I frowned; what the hell's her problem?

"Maggie, huh? Just like in The Simpsons" I replied, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't seem to find it very amusing.

The man next to me cleared his throat and held out his hand "I'm Tom. Tom Mason" his smiled welcomingly. I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you"

"And I'm Lourdes" a pretty girl introduced from the other side of Anne. I nodded in greeting.

"So, Hunter, you spoke with Weaver?" Anne asked before she took a sip from her cup.

Before I could respond, Hal began to talk "That dude practically raced towards the Infirmary once he heard you were awake. He said 'that girl ain't goin' nowhere till she's been interrogated!'" Hal spoke in my Dads' voice, or at least he tried to.

Hal swallowed his food before continuing "Honestly, I'm surprised he let you walk around so freely. He didn't want you wandering around camp without supervision, and yet here you are. So, how'd you convince him to trust you?"

I saw my Dad make his way over to us with two trays of food. "I've never given him any reason not to trust me…" Dad sat down across from me and handed me a tray "…right, Dad?"

"Dad?!" the four males questioned in unison.

"But I thought you said all your family had died, Weaver" Tom looked at my Dad with raised brows.

"Turns out I was wrong, luckily" he smiled slightly "girl's too stubborn to die. Just like her old man."

"I thought you looked familiar" Ben spoke up making everyone look at him "When you were in the Infirmary I had a feeling that you looked like someone I knew, and now that I know that it's Weaver, I can really see the similarities" he said staring me in the eyes.

"So now I act **and **look like my Dad? Great, you might as well kill me now" I said teasingly.

"Just hold on a minute there, missy. I'll have you know that I was quite a catch when I was younger" Dad said defensively, causing me to snicker. "It's true. I've been told that I was quite a fox back in the day" he smirked proudly.

I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't, so I just burst out laughing. Matt was giggling, Lourdes was chuckling, Ben and Hal were cackling, Tom covered his mouth to keep from laughing, Anne just smiled while shaking her head, and Maggie sat there unimpressed.

"Okay, that's enough" my Dad snapped touchily. Everyone quieted down, except for me. "Hunter" he warned.

"I-I'm…sorry…I just…." I couldn't stop. Once I get into a fit of giggles, it's hard for me to stop. "Ok…Ok…I'm good now" I breathed and wiped a tear from my eye. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to laugh." He grunted under his breath as he avoided my gaze.

"I think you hurt his feelings" Tom whispered in my ear. I smiled in response as I looked down at my food. Wow, this food looked good. Smelt good too. I picked up a bit of meat and popped it into my mouth. This. Was. Delicious! So much better than the crap I had been living off.

"It's good, huh" Lourdes said, obviously seeing the satisfied expression on my face.

"Mm-hmm…this is so much better than what I had been living off" I said with a mouthful of food, causing my words to come out all muffled.

"What were you living off?" Ben asked quietly.

"Well, my group and I were…oh my God! My group!" I yelled jumping from my seat. "I gotta find them" I turned on my heel but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Kiddo" my Dad let go off my wrist and pointed to the bench, silently telling me to sit down. I sighed and reluctantly sat down. "Alright, I was gonna wait until later tonight, but now seems to be a good time to talk about everything that's happened. So, what group are you talking about?"

I sighed "well…when the invasion first started Mum, Sophia and I joined together with some of the neighbours and began to head South, but a week later I got separated from the rest of them, so I was forced to travel alone for a while. During that time I taught myself how to fight, to fire a gun, to hunt…and to survive. About 2 weeks later I was raiding a convenience store and I came across a little boy, by the name of Felix. He was in an awful state when I found him. His parents had just been killed by the aliens and he didn't have any other family. I couldn't leave him so I let him tag along. He didn't talk to me for the first few days, but eventually he warmed up to me. Eventually we started discovering more and more survivors, and most of them united with Felix and I. Our group slowly expanded until we had a group of over 70 people. I never imagined being a part of a group that large. All my life I always preferred being in the background. Hardly anyone noticed me, and that's how I imagined the rest of my life going. But then, this invasion happened and these people wanted to join me. They began following me, they called me their leader. To be honest, I don't even know why they followed me. But no matter what choices I made, or what orders I gave out, they just trusted me. They trusted that I was doing the right thing. I made…a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that could've ended in absolute bloodshed…but somehow, we always managed to make it through. It's funny…we started out as compete strangers but then we became a family. It's bad enough I already lost half of them to the Swarmers, I'm not gonna lose the others."

"Hunter…I had no idea. That's a lot of responsibility for you to be carrying" my Dad looked at me sympathetically.

"Someone has to carry it, Dad. And those people chose me. I have to find them."

"Hunter, you said you lost half of them to the aliens. How? What happened?" Tom questioned.

I sighed "We were…betrayed. A member of our group sold us out to those damn creatures! He lured me away from the rest of the group…I-I…I should've known it was a trap!" I slammed my fists down on the table.

Anne rubbed my shoulder consolingly "Honey, you shouldn't blame yourself"

"By the time I got back, the camp was overrun with Swarmers and Mechs. Bodies littered the ground, there was blood everywhere…" I was on the verge of tears, but somehow I managed to keep them from falling "…I was terrified. Their screams…oh God, the screams of them being slaughtered. I tried fighting them off, but there was too many. Everyone scattered. I don't know how many managed to escape, but the ones that did I have to find."

"Wait, so is that why you were in the forest a few days ago?" Ben asked.

I nodded "yep, that's right. Felix and I escaped together, but then I tripped and got the branch through my leg. The Swarmers were closing in fast. I wouldn't have been able to get anywhere with my leg, so I told Felix to run…I hope he's safe. Oh, thanks for saving me by the way."

"No problem" Hal and Ben said in unison.

I smiled thankfully at the both of them. "Dad-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know what you're gonna say Hunter, but I'm afraid the answer is no" he said firmly.

"But Dad-"

"No buts! Hunter, I know that you wanna go and find them, but you can't travel with that leg of yours."

I growled in annoyance "My leg is fine! You can't stop me from going!"

"Oh yes I can!" I barked "Hunter, I just got you back and I'm not prepared to let you go again so soon. I know what you're going through. The 2nd Mass has become my family, and I would do anything to protect them, but I can't do that if I'm injured. It would only cause more problems. Now I'll make you a deal; you wait until your leg is fully healed, and you and I will go out and search for them."

I sighed sadly. He was right. I wouldn't get that far with my leg, and I certainly wouldn't be able to fight off a group of Swarmers, so I agreed "alright."

He nodded with a small smile. Nothing was said after that. I had lost my appetite so instead of eating I sat there and made plans on how to save my group.


	7. Nothing but trouble

Hunters' POV

I've been with the 2nd Mass for three weeks now. There are a lot of really cool people here. I spent most of my days with the Mason family. My Dad has been really busy lately so the only time I get to spend with him is during dinner or if we run into one another in the halls.

Hal and Ben have both been really great to me. I think I've actually developed a crush on both of them. I know I shouldn't like both of them, I mean how could I? They're both so different, and yet…they both have something that just draws me in.

When I first met Hal Mason I automatically thought he was going to be a typical Jock. If this were high school we would definitely not be seen together. I guess that's why I tried to avoid him for the first few days. But then he cornered me in one of the classrooms and demanded I tell him why I was evading him. And I'm glad he did. He wasn't a jerk like I had imagined. Turns out that he's actually pretty cool. He's handsome, funny, tough…pretty much a real man's man. The more time I spend with him, the more I notice. Like how much he cares for his family. He told me he would die to protect his brothers, and the bond between him and his father is amazing.

He can be a good person to talk to, he knows a lot about life but you have to be to get past that brash outer layer and maybe get lucky to find out that there is something a little deeper to him.

Hal isn't the kinda guy who trusts people easily, especially when the person has Skitter involvement. He admitted that he was sceptical of me at first. That's why he tried so hard to run into me.

He likes his music loud and has a thing for old classic cars. He was saving up for a Chevy Impala. He likes his food greasy and fried. His favourites are bacon cheeseburgers.

He is a sports fan, like I am. He used to play lacrosse back in high school. I'm more into NFL or Baseball myself.

I really like spending time with him. He really cracks me up and isn't afraid to open up to me. It's really easy when I'm around him. I can say anything to him and he never gets offended. I feel like I can really be myself in front of him.

But then there's Ben, who's the complete opposite of his brother. He and I have a special kind of relationship. For some reason I felt an instant connection with him the day we met. I didn't think much about it at first, but then we started hanging around each other more and the connection grew stronger. I thought it was weird until Ben told me that he felt the same.

I felt like I had known him my entire life. Hell, if you asked anyone about us they would you it's like we had grown up together.

Unlike Hal, Ben and I didn't feel the need to talk in order to understand one another. We could sit together for hours without a single word ever being exchanged and it would never be awkward or uncomfortable. Though I do try and get him to talk to me as much as possible because I love listening to his voice.

A lot of people try to steer clear of him because of his spikes. I never knew what they were, but I didn't dare ask. If he wanted to tell me he could, but I would never force him to do something that made him uncomfortable. Eventually he told me that he used to be harnessed but Anne managed to cut it off. A lot of other kids got their harnesses removed also, but their spikes disappeared. Apparently even de-harnessed kids still have a connection to the Skitters, which is why everyone's on edge with Ben around. Then he told me something he hadn't told anyone else; the harness improved his health and vitality. Apparently Ben had asthma before he was harnessed, but now…he's capable of doing things normal humans find difficult. His hearing and eye sight is better, he's stronger, faster, and doesn't even break a sweat. He was afraid of telling me because of how he thought I was gonna react. But the spikes didn't bother me at all. I mean, it wasn't his fault that he was taken. Spikes or no spikes, I like Ben for Ben, and honestly, I don't think anything is ever going to change the way I feel about him.

"Hunter, look out!" someone yelled making me snap back to reality. I turned just in time to see a ball flying towards my face. Next thing I knew I was laying on my back with a searing hot pain shooting through my face. My hands cradled my bloody nose, my vision was clouded by tears, and the wind was knocked out of me when I made contact with the grass. I heard feet running towards me and all three Mason boys were hovering above me.

"Oh my god Hunter, are you alright?" Matt asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm so sorry Hunter, I didn't see you" Ben explained quickly.

"Hunter, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hal questioned holding up three fingers.

"I'm alright" I groaned trying to sit up. The boys gently pulled me to my feet. Hal kept his hands on my waist, keeping me on my feet.

"Here Hunter, let me see" Ben instructed as he pulled my hands away from my face. Blood covered my hands, so I can only imagine what my face looked like.

"I'm fine guys, really" I said but they didn't listen.

Ben then did something I wasn't expecting. He gripped the bottom of his shirt and slipped it over his head, exposing his well-toned chest. I felt my cheeks burn but hopefully the blood hid the fact that I was blushing. He scrunched his shirt into a ball and held it to my nose.

"Come on Hunter. Anne will get you cleaned up in no time" Ben said grabbing my hand and bringing me inside to the Infirmary. Hal and Matt following close behind.

Ben knocked on the Infirmary door causing Anne to glance up from her desk. "Oh my, Hunter! What happened?" she asked rushing over to us.

"She got hit with a soccer ball!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh dear. You really should be more careful, Hunter" Anne advised as she pulled on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Me?! He's the one that kicked the ball when I wasn't looking!" I yelled pointing at Ben with my free hand.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he put his hands up in defence. "Besides, you should've been watching where you were going."

I narrowed my eyes at him "are you seriously trying to pin this on me?"

"No, I'm just saying you should pay more attention to where you're going. Especially when a Skitter could attack at any moment."

"Oh, I think a Skitter is the least of my worries. Maybe you should learn how to actually kick a ball."

"I know how to kick a ball! Maybe you should learn to pay attention to the things around you!"

"I pay plenty attention to the things around me."

"Yeah, sure" he scoffed.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" I questioned.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye "nothing" he muttered rudely.

"What the hell is your problem?" He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What's my problem? You're my problem, okay! So just lay off!" he shouted in my face. He shook with anger; his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

Hal wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I've never seen this side of Ben before. It's like he's a completely different person.

"Jeez dude, calm down! What's the matter with you?" Hal yelled at Ben obviously surprised at his brothers' behaviour.

Bens' face fell. His shoulders slumped and he looked at me ashamed "Hunter, I…I don't know what happened…" he panted slightly as he tried to explain his attitude. He took a step towards me but I backed up further into Hal. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was upset. I was his problem? What did I do to upset him so much? I hated to admit it, but…I was afraid of him right now. The look in his eyes was almost demonic.

"You're burning up" the alarm in Anne's voice caused me to glance at Ben. Anne had her hand pressed against his forehead. Ben's eyes were glued to me; they were full of guilt and sadness. What was happening to him? Was this an effect of the harness? Or was the problem really me?

"I think I need some air" Ben said quickly as he walked swiftly from the room. Anne and Matt called after him but he didn't come back. I turned to face Hal, hoping he understood what was going on. He was staring at the spot Ben was standing in a couple of seconds ago with a blank expression on his face.

"Hal" I said quietly.

He looked down at me and I nodded my head in the direction Ben had headed. He understood my silent suggestion and he went off in search for his younger brother.

"Is Ben going to be okay?" Matt asked as he tugged on my sleeve.

I sighed and patted his head "Of course he's going to be okay. This heat must be finally getting to him."

"It has been pretty hot, huh?" he muttered while he fanned himself.

"Sure has, Kiddo. Hey…" I knelt down till I was eye level with him "…why don't you go see if Uncle Scott has anything he needs help with?"

"Alright" he nodded and left the room, leaving Anne and I alone.

I knocked on the door of my Dads office. Luckily my nose wasn't broken, so it didn't take Anne long to fix me up. Neither of us said anything after the boys left, probably because we didn't know what to say. It wasn't like Ben to just freak out like that. I'm still trying to figure out what I did to make him flip but I don't think I did anything wrong. What if…what if his spikes were the cause of this? I heard stories about another boy that was harnessed, Rick, I think his name was. Anne removed his harness as well but his spikes didn't disappear either. Apparently he still had a strong connection to the Skitters. So strong that he actually believed that they cared for him, that they were family. I was told that he went running back to the Skitters only to find that he was no longer needed so they…eliminated him. I shuddered at the thought of that happening to Ben.

"Come in" came my Dads gruff response.

I opened the door to see my Dad sitting behind a large wooden desk, covered in maps and blueprints. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. Bags were under his eyes; his stubble had grown longer and was becoming rather untidy; his skin was frightfully pale. How many days has it been since he's left this room? His tired eyes looked at me and a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Hunter, something you need?"

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I made my way over to my Dad and gave him a big hug. He ruffled my hair and I pulled back smiling.

"So this is where you've set up camp, huh? I was gonna send out a search party to look for ya, but I thought I should check here first, just in case. Good thing too" I smiled at him as I turned and sat on the corner of the desk. "So, when was the last time you got some fresh air, or ate, or slept?"

He grumbled and rubbed his eyes "Couple of days I guess. There's been so much to do; it's easy to overlook things like that."

I picked up a couple of papers from the desk and flicked through them "You really should take better care of yourself Dad. How do you plan on taking care of the 2nd Mass if you can't even take care of yourself?"

"I can manage" he grunted. I gave him a look and he sighed "alright, I know you're right. I'll…start taking better care of myself…" he sat up straighter in his chair and looked at me "…so, something you wanted to talk to me about, Kiddo?"

"Yes there is actually…" I crossed one leg over the other as I dropped the pile of papers back onto the desk "…my leg is all better now, so I was hoping I'd be able to go out and search for my group."

"Hunter…I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Wha-? But why?! Dad, we had a deal, remember? When my leg was better, we'd go and search for them"

"I know what I said, but this war is getting worse every day-"

"Which is exactly why I need to find them!"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be out there searching for people you don't know are even alive!"

"So I should just leave them there? What happened to the old saying, 'Leave no man behind'?"

"Hunter, you're not going, and that's final" he spun around in his chair so he wasn't facing me, indicating that it was the end of the conversation.

I jumped off the desk and stomped towards the door "this is exactly why Mum left" I muttered darkly.

"What did you say?" My Dad questioned softly.

I glanced at him over my shoulder "I said this is exactly why Mum left." A look of pain crossed his face but I continued "You're so controlling, you don't listen to anybody but yourself. It's your way or no way!"

"Hunter…" he stood behind his desk with a desperate expression upon his face "…I'm sorry; I don't mean…could you just stay and we'll talk about this?"

"No, Dad! I'm tired of this, okay? I'm tired of you always breaking your promises! You used to do the same thing at home. There was always some excuse as to why you couldn't be there for us."

"Listen, I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but please, we can fix this! Hunter, please…I just got you back" his voice was desperate; it was really breaking my heart.

I was about to respond but Tom Mason entered the room "Weaver, we need to discuss…" he trailed off as his eyes landed on the both of us. I stood there with tears running down my face, and my Dad stood there looking as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. "…what's happened?" Tom asked as he looked from me to my Dad.

I pushed passed Tom and raced down the halls. People watched as I ran by them. Some people shouted when I shoved them out of the way. I already regretted everything I said to him. I love my Dad a lot, but I'm tired of him treating me like a child. He has to learn that I'm capable of doing things for myself.

I burst through the double doors that led to outside. My eyes scanned the scene in front of me; not many people were outside, but the ones that were, were too busy with their jobs to notice what I was doing. I spotted an old green pick-up truck just sitting there with no one watching it. I subtly made my way over to the truck. Taking one last look around to make sure no one was watching, I opened the door to the driver's side and slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind me. Only thing wrong with this plan? No keys. Growling in frustration I bent under the steering wheel, tore of the plastic panel, and began fiddling with the wires. My Dad would flip if he found out that I knew how to hotwire a vehicle. After a few attempts the engine roared to life. I slammed my foot on the pedal and sped off down the road. I looked in the rear-view mirror to see some people running after me, others were screaming but I didn't hear what they were saying. I was gonna be in deep shit when I got back, but right now I had a job to do; and nothing is gonna stand in the way of that.


	8. That girl will be the death of me

3rd POV

Maggie sat on the wooden bench outside John F. Kennedy High School, cleaning her Beretta 92 FS. The day had been quiet which irritated Maggie. She preferred the fast paced days because then she'd have something to take her mind off of Hal. She never thought she'd develop feelings for a guy like Hal, yet he was all she could think about. Of course she would never confess her true feelings for him in fear of rejection. Her past always managed to destroy possible relationships; besides, she's seen the way Hal looked at Hunter. His face would always light up at the sight of her, or even the mention of her name. Maggie dies a little inside every time Hal speaks to her about Hunter. She wanted so badly for Hal to speak of her the same way, but that was just a stupid fantasy.

'Speak of the bitch' Maggie thought bitterly as she caught sight of Hunter leaving the school. Hunter looked around frantically as she subtly made her way over to an old pick-up truck. Once she was certain nobody was watching she slid quietly into the driver's seat.

'What is she up to?' Maggie's curiosity got the better of her and she carefully made her way over to the truck. The engine roared to life, startling Maggie. Without thinking she dived into the back and covered herself with an old tarp. Her body clenched as the truck took off without warning. People could be heard screaming after the truck but the further they drove, the quieter the voices became. Once she thought it was safe, Maggie poked her head out from under the tarp and peeked through the rear-view window. She couldn't see where they were headed so she sunk back down into a lying position and watched the clouds whiz by, patiently waiting for the truck to arrive at its destination.

Hunter pushed by Tom Mason with tears streaming down her cheeks. Tom looked to Weaver for an explanation. Captain Weaver fell back into his chair with an emotionless face. His heart ached as his daughters words echoed in his mind. Weaver promised himself that he wouldn't let something like this happen again, but he broke his promise…just like Hunter said. He rubbed his face with both hands as he remembered the look on his little girls' face before she ran from the room. She was crying, and it was all his fault.

"She's right. I never listen to anyone else. I never listened to Linda, and maybe if I did we'd still be together. I never listened to Hunter and Sophia when they told me they didn't like their step-father. I just…don't know what to do."

Tom shifted uncomfortably as he watched his Captain slowly fall to pieces. He scratched the back of his neck and carefully made his way over to Weaver.

"Listen, Weaver…" Weaver looked at Tom as he started to speak "…I don't know what happened between the two of you just now, but I do know you can't keep blaming yourself for what's happened in the past."

"But if I-"

"There's no buts, Weaver" Tom interrupted "You just said yourself that you never listened to your family, well now's the time to start. Hunter's trying to talk to you, so start listening to her."

Weaver looked at the door and back to his second in command "You saw the way she ran out of here. She's not gonna want to speak to me now; she hates me for what I've done."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just being a normal teenager. My boys were always telling me they hated me when I told them they weren't allowed to do something" Tom joked earning a small smile from Weaver. "When she's older she'll understand that you were just trying to protect her. She'll get over this, Weaver. These are dark times we live in, and Hunter's going to need her Dad to help her along the way" Tom smiled and patted Weaver on the back reassuringly.

Weaver cleared as throat and stood from his chair "Tom, I ain't really good with words, but…thank you."

"Don't mention it. I know how hard it is to be a single father."

Before either of them could say another word one of the civilians burst through the door in a slight state of panic. Tom and Weaver both jumped to attention as they stared at the man panting in the doorway.

"C-Captain Weaver…there's….something important I…need to tell you" he said in between breaths.

"Well, out with it soldier!" Weaver commanded folding his arms behind his back.

The man took in one deep breath and straightened up "its Hunter, sir" Weaver stiffened at the mention of her name "She's…gone."

"Gone? What the hell do you mean she's gone?" Panic shot through Weaver, his mind was racing.

"She stole one of the trucks and just left. Looked like she was heading east, sir."

Weaver grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slipped it on as he left the office; Tom following close behind. Weaver already knew where she was headed. She was going to find her group, with or without him. He mentally cursed himself for not realising her motives sooner. This wasn't the first time Hunter had snuck off. The last time she snuck out of the house ended with Weaver driving around the city till three in the morning. She had left to see that boy she liked, Michael. However when he finally found Michael, Hunter was nowhere to been seen which caused Weaver to go into a state of anxiety. He drove all night until he finally found her at the park, crying on the set of swings. Hunter never did tell her father what had happened that night; she was too ashamed. Weaver knew that something terrible had happened but she wouldn't tell him what it was. Hunter cried into her father's chest the entire night until she fell asleep. The next few days Hunter became distant, and…cold. Her mother didn't question her odd behaviour, even though it scared her. Weaver tried everything to help his daughter but he didn't know how. He was worried sick about her and he couldn't do anything but stand on the sidelines and watch. Hunter knew she was beginning to scare her parents, and that's the last thing she wanted. Hunter was the type of girl who would always put others before herself; and that's exactly what she did. Though she was still hurting inside she put on a brave face for her parents. Eventually everything went back to the way it used to be before that horrible night.

Both men exited the school and jogged down the steps towards the parking lot where a small group were gathered. The group turned to see their Captain and second-in-command making their way over them.

"She headed that way, Captain" one of the civilians pointed in the direction of the runaway girl.

"She alone?" Weaver asked as he stared at the skid marks the truck left behind on the pavement.

"As far as we know" someone said with a nod.

Weaver sighed and walked into the middle of the road. Placing both hands on his hips he stared into the distance wondering where that girl of his had run off to. He wasn't a religious man but he prayed to God that she'd be alright. That girl was going to be the death of him any day now.


	9. Mexican Stand-off

Hunters POV

The sun was beginning to rise as I pulled up outside the Acton Memorial Library. I would've gotten here earlier but I had to pull over to keep from being seen by the Skitter patrols. To be honest I don't know why I stopped here, something inside me just told me that this is where I needed to be. I turned off the engine and reached into the back seat, grabbing the Sako A7 Synthetic that was left there carelessly. I lost my weapon during the surprise attack a few weeks ago and required a new one. This was a beautiful gun, so if no one else wants it I might as well make it my own. I stepped out of the truck and scanned the building in front of me. It seemed quiet enough but I kept my guard up just in case. Can't be too careful, ya know? Closing the door behind me I made my way to the entrance. I slowly pulled open the door and stuck my head inside, checking for anything that might kill me. When I was sure it was safe I moved further in. By the look of the place somebody must have been holding up here. The windows were boarded shut, allowing minimal light to peek through; blankets littered the dirty carpet; bloody bandages covered the front desk; maps and books were piled onto one table in the centre of the room. A book falling off the shelf made me raise my gun in alarm. I felt my heart speed up and my palms become sweaty.

"Who's there?" I demanded with a surprisingly steady voice. More books flew off the shelf, followed by scurrying feet. I took cautious steps towards the shelves, raising my gun higher. A gun shot filled the eerie silence and I automatically dropped to the ground. I pulled one of the tables down in front of me, using it as a shield.

"S-stay back!" a timid voice shouted fearfully.

That voice…It was so familiar "Who are you?" I shouted back.

"N-none of your b-business! Just leave, or…o-or I'll shoot" they threatened with a shaky voice.

I gasped in realisation. Of course, how did I not figure it out earlier?! "Felix, that you?" I questioned as I slowly popped my head over the table. Between the gaps in the shelves I caught a glimpse of raven black hair. The toes of his little blue untied Converse stuck out from underneath the shelf. I smiled to myself as I saw his wide green eyes peek through a break in the books.

"How do you know my name?" he asked innocently.

"It's me Hunter. You remember?" I came out from behind the table so he could see me.

"Hunter?" his voice was quiet and shaky "is it really you?"

"It's really me, Kiddo"

Felix came running around the shelves and jumped into my arms with tears running down his rosy cheeks. My arms wrapped around his small frame as I hugged him tightly. I can't believe how much I actually missed this kid!

"H-Hunter…I thought you were…d-dead" he hiccupped between sobs.

"And leave you behind? I don't think so!" I stroked his hair affectionately. I gently pulled back, my hands still resting on his shoulders. He wiped his drippy nose in his sleeve and sniffled. "Felix, why are you here alone? Where are the others?"

"I came here with Lee and Shauna but they're out looking for supplies. I don't know where anyone else is. I haven't seen them since the Swarmers attacked a few weeks ago."

"So it's just the three of you then?"

He nodded his head slowly, still sniffling. I frowned, so maybe my Dad was right after all. It has been about a month since the attack, maybe they've travelled outside of Acton already.

"Hunter? W-who's that?" Felix gripped my arm tightly as he stared as something behind my back. I slowly reached for my rifle that lay in front of me. Once my fingers brushed of the barrel I snatched it and spun around, my gun raised ready to fire. Well, it wasn't a Skitter but it was still a problem. The blonde stood in the doorway pointing her gun at me, a nasty smirk playing on her lips.

"Maggie" I greeted between clenched teeth, narrowing my eyes at her. What the Hell was she doing here? How did she know where I was gonna be? Since the moment we met she's always had a problem with me.

"Hunter" she smirked and walked further into the room; I met her halfway, our guns still pointed at one another. Her eyes scanned the room, and then flicked between me and Felix. I stood in front of Felix protectively, Maggie didn't seem the type that would shoot without good reason, but then again I didn't know anything about her. The only thing we've shared was a death glare and an occasional shoulder bump in the hall.

"What are you doing here Maggie?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"From the moment we met I knew there was something untrustworthy about you" she said as she stepped to the left, making me step to the right.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've got everyone fooled; Tom, Anne, Ben…Hal. But not me" she said shaking her head from side-to-side. "I've met girls like you before, Hunter. You act all sweet and innocent to draw people in, and then you turn around and stab them in the back." The three of us began circling each other, neither of us showing any indication of backing down.

"What the Hell are you talking about Maggie? I haven't stabbed anyone in the back!"

"Is that so?" she mused, narrowing her eyes "Then I guess you wouldn't mind telling me exactly what the Hell is going on here!"

"You seriously think I would betray the people that saved my life? Betray my Dad?"

"You sneak away from camp, steal a truck, and drive all night to meet up with another group. What else am I supposed to think?! For all I know you could be planning a takeover, or worse…you could be working with Skitters."

"I'm not working with the Skitters!" I said raising my voice. Felix held onto the bottom of my shirt tightly, his watery green eyes staring up at me.

"So you say" she replied doubtfully. "But keep lying, Hunter. The truth will slip out eventually."

"I'm not…I don't understand" I groaned in frustration.

"Oh I think you do. I think you understand really really well, actually. So let's stop playing games, ok?" She said as she cocked her gun.

"I honestly don't…what exactly is this about Maggie? From the moment we met in the cafeteria you seemed to develop this insane hate for me, and…I guess I just want to know why?"

"Because girls like you make me sick!" she spat "You show up and suddenly all he can talk about is how amazing you are…" I frowned when she said 'he' but didn't question as she continued "…I had to earn the trust of the 2nd Mass, but not you. No, you don't even have to try and already Hal has fallen head over heels for you" her voice cracked slightly at the end. That's when everything clicked, that's why Maggie hated me. This was all because of Hal. I felt so stupid for not noticing the signs earlier. The casual touching; the way her eyes would glide over his face whenever he spoke; always volunteering to go out into the field with him.

I hung my head, allowing my hair to cover my face "Now I understand…you're jealous of me."

My head shot to the side as a hot sting shot through my cheek. Felix yelped in surprise, his hands covering his mouth. I licked the corner of my mouth before looking at Maggie. She stood there panting heavily, her right hand still hung in the air unsure of what to do next. What I said had upset her but I never intended to be cruel. It was more of a…statement of realisation. I didn't blame her though. If I was on the receiving end of those words, hell I would've slapped me too.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"Maggie, I…I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to sound cruel" I said with genuine sincerity. She laughed bitterly.

"Maggie…" I stepped towards her but she pulled back and I stopped mid-step "…I understand now. Everything you feel for me is all because of your feelings for Hal."

"I don't have feelings for Hal" she muttered but I ignored her.

"You could've told me, Maggie."

"And what would be the point of that? Hal would still be interested in you, and I'd still be invisible."

"But I wouldn't have shown an interest in him."

She looked at me, biting her lip "so you do like him?"

I smiled slightly "At first, but it was more of a silly teenage crush. I think we make better friends than a couple. Besides, I, uh…kinda have my heart set on someone else" a small blush made its way to my cheeks.

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes filled with curiosity "Well, who is it?"

I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully as I muttered his name under my breath, hoping she wouldn't ask me to repeat myself.

"I didn't catch that" she said leaning in so she could hear better, even Felix stood on his tippy-toes waiting for my reply.

I cleared my throat "I said, maybe I have feelings for…Ben" I looked away in slight embarrassment.

"He is cute, in a geeky sort of way" she mused with a small laugh.

"Is he your boyfriend Hunter?" Felix smiled innocently.

I blushed harder "n-no, he isn't, Felix" I stuttered.

"Not yet anyway" Maggie smirked causing my face to turn even darker, if that was possible!

"S-shut up!" I pouted childishly. Both of them burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Listen, Hunter…" Maggie started after she finished giggling "…I'm sorry for slapping you."

I held my hands up "don't be sorry, I deserved it. It came out meaner that I intended, so I'm sorry. I just can't believe that YOU are actually jealous of ME."

"Why is that hard to believe?" she questioned.

"Well, look at ya! If I swung that way I'd totally wanna do ya…" she laughed in embarrassment "…I think you'd be perfect for Hal."

"Really, you think?"

I nodded with a smile "Uh-huh. Listen: Hal and Maggie. It simply rolls off the tongue."

"But how do I get him to show an interest in me? He already dislikes me for treating you badly."

"Let's make a deal. You and I put all the crap that's happened between us in the past, and as soon as we get back to camp I'll help you get together with Hal. Deal?" I held my hand out waiting for her to shake on it.

"You'd really forgive me that easily?" she questioned.

"There's nothing to forgive Maggie. You said things, I said things, and it was a whole bunch of petty crap. We're girls, bitching is what we do!" I joked.

She stared at my hand sceptically before reluctantly slipping her hand in mine "alright, deal."

"How mad do you think everyone will be once we get back?" I asked as my hand dropped back to my side.

"I think they're going to be pissed" she smirked while placing her pistol in the band of her jeans.

"I thought as much. Hey, I just thought of something…how the Hell did you get here? I didn't notice you following me" I watched Maggie begin to fidget sheepishly.

"Oh, well, I actually dived into the back of the truck before you took off and covered myself with an old tarp" she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh my God! I don't know whether or not to be angry or impressed."

"I had to find out what you were up to! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Remember that group I told everyone about in the cafeteria?" she nodded and I continued "well I came to find them. For some reason I had this strange feeling that they'd be here, but apparently only Lee, Shauna, and Felix here…" I said while ruffling his hair "…set up camp here. I'm thinking that the others that made it out alive have probably already left Acton."

She seemed to ponder that for a moment before speaking "so then, where's the other two? Lee and Shauna?"

"They're right here" a strange male voice sounded from the library entrance. Maggie and I raised our guns quickly at the intruder. My eyes widened at the sight before me; Lee and Shauna on their knees, both gagged and bloody; a tall rough looking man aiming a gun at their heads, a sinister smirk playing on his lips; five men stood in the background, each one heavily armed.

"Let's not be stupid or nothin' ladies" the man in front spoke with a thick southern drawl. "How 'bouts yall put them weapons down, and then we'll talk. Sound fair, kittens?" He smirked and cocked his gun.

Maggie and I looked at each other tensely. What the Hell have we gotten ourselves into?


	10. The search

3rd POV

Two days have passed since Hunter and the stowaway Maggie disappeared from camp. Hunters' disappearance already had Captain Weaver on edge, so Hal Mason informing him of Maggies' absence also wasn't the news he needed at the time. Weaver was aware of the antipathy the two girls had for one another, and the thought of them killing each other had pushed him to the brink of insanity. Hal and Ben Mason weren't doing any better themselves. Once Ben received word that Hunter had disappeared he was in the Armoury gearing up ready to go find her. He still felt guilty about their last encounter; he had made her afraid of him. Ben still didn't understand why he snapped the way he did. This unknown anger bubbled inside of him and he unleashed on the first person he saw, which unfortunately ended up being Hunter. Ben was feeling angry at everything lately. Why? He wasn't sure. One thing he was sure of though was that he was going to find Hunter and bring her home. With him, where she belonged.

Hal Mason was the first to hear of Hunters disappearance and the first one to take action. He was on his way to the room Maggie and a few other girls were sleeping to help him search for her. Maggie however was nowhere to be seen, which only made Hal freak out more. He searched the grounds for her, asked the others if they'd seen her, but no one knew where she had gotten to. The two girls he cared for most were missing and he had no idea where to begin looking. Hal immediately informed Captain Weaver of her absence which only made matters worse. A search party was formed and the search began. They just hoped they'd find the girls in time.

The sun began to set as Weaver, the three Mason men, and a small group of Fighters made their way back to the school. Another day passed and there was still no sign of the girls. Skitter patrols had increased, making it difficult to go a minute without fighting. Fuel and ammunition were running low and the other Fighters were beginning to complain. One Fighter suggested disbanding the search, saying the two girls were as good as dead already; it took every ounce of willpower in Weavers body to keep him from throwing him to the Skitters, which Hal and Ben suggested on doing. Weaver had already lost his daughter once, he wasn't about to lose her again. Come Hell or high water he would find her.

The road was covered in chunks of debris and pot holes, making it difficult to manoeuvre in the narrow street. There were barely any houses that bordered the street, but the ones that did were torn apart and abandoned, with dark red graffiti sprayed around them, and shattered windows that seemed to house the souls of the deceased. Dim street lights were scattered along the road, some bent and broken, others old and rusty.

"How far away are we from camp?" Captain Weaver asked the driver of the truck.

The driver tore his gaze from the road to look at his leader "Not far now, Captain." He returned his focus to the road only to slam his foot on the brakes.

"What the hell what was that?" Weaver demanded as he pulled himself up from the floor. The driver sat there staring at the road in front him, Weaver followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes. A child stood frozen in the headlights. His raven black hair was entangled with twigs; his face was tear-stained and covered with tiny cuts; he wore a black short sleeved button up shirt, a galactic tie hanging loosely around his neck, dark blue jeans with grass stained knees, and blue untied Converse; an old red backpack was clutched tightly in his hands.

Weaver stepped out of the truck, eyeing the child cautiously. Tom came and stood beside Weaver, a gentler expression on his face as he stared at the boy.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Tom asked with a placid voice as he extended his hand. The boy stumbled back in fear, a low whimper slipping from his quivering lips. Tom put his hands up showing he meant no harm "hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. What are you doing out here alone?" Tom knelt down so he was eye level with the child. The boy remained quiet and clutched his backpack tighter. Weaver stood off to the side and watched as Tom tried communicating with the boy; Tom always was better in these sorts of situations than he was. A few Fighters left the truck to inspect the source for stopping, while the others remained where they were. Weaver held up his hand signalling for them to stay put.

"I'm Tom Mason. What's your name?" Tom smiled in attempt to gain some trust from the boy.

The boy, seeing the man as no threat, answered in a shaky voice "F-Felix. Felix D-Donovan."

Tom smiled, pleased that he was finally getting through to him "Felix. What are you doing here? Are your parents somewhere close by?"

Felix shook his head sadly and looked down at his shoes. Tom stood up with a sigh and turned towards Weaver. "So, what shall we do Weaver? We can't just leave him here."

"You're Captain Weaver…of the 2nd Mass?" Felix questioned making the two men stare down at him.

"You…know me?" Weaver raised his brow in suspicion.

Felix nodded "I've been looking for you."

The two men stared at each other questioningly before speaking "Why would a child be looking for me?"

"Maggie told me you find you. She said you'd be able to help Hunter" Felix said making Weavers eyes widen. Now he knew why that name sounded familiar; he was a part of the group Hunter went to find.

"Hunter? Where is she? Is she alright?" Weaver knelt down in front of Felix quickly. Felix looked at Weaver with watery eyes.

"I…I don't know. She was taken" Felix's voice trembled.

Weaver grabbed Felix by the shoulders "taken?! What do you mean taken!? Where? By who?" He was finally pushed over the edge. He mentally cursed himself for not going with her; if he had she would've been safe.

"I don't know…I don't know" Felix cried as Weavers grip tightened on his little shoulders.

Tom grabbed the back of Weavers jacket and yanked him back "Weaver, that's enough!"

Weaver shoved Tom away and stalked back towards the truck. He slammed his palms down on the hood of the truck repeatedly as a string of curse words flew carelessly from his mouth; his face grew red as his blood boiled inside him. The men watched silently as their Captain continued lashing out on the truck. He slammed the hood one last time before finally resting his stinging palms on the now slightly dented metal. His shoulders shook violently as he panted heavily.

Tom stared helplessly at Weavers hunched over form. He knew all too well what his Captain was going through; he felt the same way after losing Ben. He felt angry, scared…guilty. Tom's eyes flicked over to Ben, who stood with a pained expression on his face. He knew Ben had developed feelings for Hunter; he had the same look in his eyes Tom did when he was with Rebecca.

Felix shifted uncomfortably before scuffling up to Weaver. Everyone watched with held breaths as the eight year old boy tugged on the back of their leaders' jacket. Weaver turned slowly and looked down at the boy with narrowed eyes. Felix held out a closed fist making Weaver furrow his brow in confusion. Felix opened his fist, revealing a silver ring shaped like a skull. It belonged to Hunter, and was the only piece of jewellery she wore. Weaver had given it to her on her 13th birthday and she's worn it ever since. He's never seen her without it on. With shaky fingers he took it from Felix's palm and stared at it intently.

"Hunter dropped that, so I thought you might want it" Felix spoke making Weaver tear his gaze from the ring. "You can hold onto it for her until she gets back."

Weaver sighed sadly and slipped the ring into the pocket of his jacket. "Can you…tell me what happened?" Weaver asked quietly as he crouched down in front of Felix.

Felix nodded and everyone gathered round to hear the tale.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_They're right here" a strange male voice sounded from the library entrance. Maggie and Hunter raised their guns quickly at the intruder. Hunters' eyes widened at the sight before her; Lee and Shauna on their knees, both gagged and bloody; a tall rough looking man aiming a gun at their heads, a sinister smirk playing on his lips; five men stood in the background, each one heavily armed._

"_Let's not be stupid or nothin' ladies" the man in front spoke with a thick southern drawl. "How 'bouts ya'll put them weapons down, and then we'll talk. Sound fair, kittens?" He smirked and cocked his gun._

_Maggie and Hunter looked at each other tensely. _

"_Lee! Shauna!" Felix screamed and tried running to them, but Hunter grabbed his shoulder making him stop. She stepped in front of him protectively, never breaking eye contact with the stranger. Hunter kept a slim finger gently resting on the trigger of her rifle; her breaths were slow and steady; her baby blue eyes showed no emotion as they stared down the threat; her mind shut out everything else around her, now it was only her and the danger that stood before them. _

"_Who are you?" Maggie demanded as she pulled out her second pistol from the band of her jeans. _

"_Name's Merle. And what's yours, sweet cheeks?" he smirked looking her up and down. Maggie growled under her breath as her eyes narrowed._

_Merle licked his lips before speaking "not talkin' huh? Well then, how 'bout you sugar-lips?" he turned his attention to Hunter, a lustful glint in his dark eyes. _

"_My name's not important. What do you want?" Hunter questioned calmly. _

"_Straight on down to business, huh? My kinda gal" he winked, making Hunters' gaze harden. He chuckled before speaking "I wanna see both your hands empty, now. So why not slide 'em on over here, then we can talk."_

"_No" Maggie spoke firmly as her grip tightened on her guns._

_Merles' eyes narrowed into slits "I ain't kiddin' darlin'. Drop 'em, or else."_

"_Or else, what?" Maggie retorted. Hunter gave Maggie a look, telling her to tread lightly, but Maggie ignored her._

"_I ain't gonna say it again" he said menacingly._

"_We're not afraid of you" Maggie replied in a low voice._

"_Maggie" Hunter warned._

"_Not afraid of me, huh? How 'bout now?!" he barked as he fired two bullets into the skulls of Lee and Shauna. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as their bodies fell to the floor. Tears streamed down Felix's' cheeks as he screamed in horror; Maggies' body went rigid as her breath caught in her throat; Hunter adverted her gaze and grimaced. _

_The five men that stood in the doorway stepped forward drawing their guns. Hunters' eyes scanned across the group of men, already knowing there was no easy way out of the situation. If Hunter wanted to survive she had to do what was necessary. Sighing, she placed her rifle gently on the ground and kicked it across the room. She rested her hands behind her head and stepped forward. Maggie watched with wide eyes as Hunter made her way over to the group._

"_Hunter" Felix whimpered with an outstretched hand._

_Merle stared with narrow eyes as Hunter stopped in front of him, a stern expression on her face. _

"_You win" Hunter whispered "no else has to die today."_

_Merle cackled sinisterly, revealing his nicotine stained teeth "ya'll heard the little lady, round 'em up boys!"_

_The group began closing in on Maggie and Felix but Hunter blocked their path._

"_Leave them. Take me" Hunter instructed._

"_Hunter" Maggie protested in the background._

_Merle chuckled in disbelief "now why would I settle for one, when I could have three?"_

"_How beneficial would a crying child and trigger-happy blonde be to you?" Hunter questioned in hopes of convincing them to leave the two unharmed._

_Sliding his tongue over his teeth he considered Hunters words before replying "keep talkin' darlin'."_

"_I'm the real threat here, not them. The kid can't shoot his way out of a wet paper bag, and the blonde would be more than happy to see the back of me. They're not worth the trouble" Hunter smirked triumphantly when she noticed him mumble in agreement. _

"_True…but if we leave 'em they may go and regroup and come after us" his eyes flicked between Maggie and Felix as he spoke._

"_You just killed the only other members of our group. We're the only ones left."_

"_And how do I know ya'll ain't lying?" Merle leant down into Hunters face, his breath hitting her in the face causing her eyes to water. _

"_You don't" she smirked deviously. Merle narrowed his eyes as he stared into hers; he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. He turned his back on her to talk to his men. Hunter glanced over her shoulder and winked. Maggie finally realised what she was doing, she was sacrificing herself to save them._

"_Alright…" Merle spoke making Hunter return her attention to him "…we'll only take you. You ARE the reason we're here after all…Hunter" he grinned sinisterly at the confused look on Hunters' face._

"_You're here…for me?" Hunter mumbled pointing to herself "why?"_

"_Bosses orders sweet-cheeks" he said clicking his fingers. A large man loomed above Hunter and struck the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. He caught her before she could hit the ground._

"_Hunter!" Maggie and Felix yelled simultaneously. Felix charged at the group but skidded to a halt as the six men pointed their guns at him. _

_Merle tsked while waving his finger on the air "one more step and we kill her."_

"_You're not going to get away with this!" Felix shouted courageously._

"_I already have" Merle smirked and turned to one his men "kill 'em" he commanded. Turning on his heel he left the library, taking Hunter with him. The man ordered to stay behind cocked his gun, making Felix back up into Maggie. _

"_Any last words?" he asked pointing his gun at the two. _

"_Just one" Maggie smirked and fired her gun. The man's gun slipped from his grasp, thudding silently as it made contact with the carpet. He stared down at the hole in his chest and gently touched the pouring blood with his fingertips. He looked at Maggie with wide eyes before falling to the ground._

"_Come on" Maggie instructed walking to the entrance of the library. Felix quickly retrieved Hunters' discarded weapon and his red worn-out backpack before stumbling after Maggie. He raised his hand in attempt to block the brightness of the sun. Maggie crouched in the middle of the road examining a skull shaped ring belonging to Hunter. _

"_Hunters ring" Felix whispered as he gently grabbed it from Maggies' fingers. "What are they going to do to her?" Felix asked with tears in his eyes._

_Maggie stood from her crouched position with a sigh "I don't know, kid. But whatever it is…it's not going to be pretty."_

_Felix suppressed a whimper before speaking "y-yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."_

"_She'll be fine. Hunter's a tough girl" Maggie tried reassuring the trembling child._

"_They were pretty tough too! What if they really hurt her?" He cried at the thought of Hunter getting hurt._

_She stared down at him sympathetically, then out into the horizon. "Here, I'll take that" Maggie turned and removed the rifle from Felix's hands._

_He watched her strap the rifle to her back "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going after them" Maggie nodded, determination evident in her eyes. _

"_Where do we start looking?" Felix asked as he slipped on his backpack. _

_Maggie checked the clip in her pistol before slipping into the band of her jeans "you're not going."_

_His jaw dropped "Wha-? Yes I am!"_

_She put her hands on his shoulders, a small smile on her lips "no you're not. I have something more important for you to do. It's going to be tough, and it can only be done by someone really brave. Think you're up for it?"_

_He nodded eagerly and she smiled "alright then. Do you know where John F. Kennedy High School is?"_

"_It's West, right?" he cocked his head to the side._

_Maggie nodded "that's right. There's a group residing there called the 2__nd__ Mass. Ask for Captain Weaver, he'll be able to help save Hunter. Tell him everything that's happened."_

"_Okay…but how are you going to find her? And how are we going to find you?" Felix began to panic._

"_Whatever vehicle they're driving has a leak" Maggie stated as she pointed to a trail of unidentifiable liquid. "Follow the leak, I find Hunter. If I can, I'll leave a trail of my own for you guys to follow."_

"_Are you going to be okay?" Felix asked innocently, making Maggie smile._

"_I'll be fine. Now go, we're running out of time."_

_Felix nodded and the two went their separate ways._

_~~End flashback~~_

Everyone sat in silence unsure of what to say. Weaver kept his gaze on the ground, a blank expression on his face. Ben sat atop the hood of the truck cradling his head in his hands, agitatedly bopping his leg up and down. Hal sat with his back against the truck tire, nervously biting his lower lip. Tom paced the sidewalk, planning their next move.

"We have to help them" Felix said quietly.

Images of Hunter being tortured flashed through Weavers mind causing him to snap into gear. He stood up quickly, a look of determination in his dark eyes. All eyes turned to their Captain as he began to speak.

"Listen up, everyone! Two of our people are out there somewhere. I don't know where they are, or even if they're still alive. We don't know how dangerous the group is that we're dealing with, but I ain't about to leave them there to die. I'm not gonna rest until I find them, even if that means I take a bullet in the process. They're apart of the 2nd Mass, and the 2nd Mass looks out for its' own. Now you can either haul ass back to camp, or you can stand alongside me and fight. Who's with me?"

"I am" Ben spoke first as he made his way over to Weaver. He stood next to him and Weaver smiled in appreciation.

"Count me in" Hal pushed himself off the ground and stood beside his brother. Tom stepped up silently, nodding at his Captain.

"Me too!" Felix chirped up enthusiastically.

Other Fighters began stepping up to the plate, shouting enthusiastically. Everyone was up for the challenge.

"Let's roll out!" Weaver shouted as he raised his gun in the air, earning a cheer from the rest of the men.


	11. This can't be my future!

Hunters' POV

_~~Dream~~_

"_Ready or not, here I come!" I called out in excitement. I was five years old playing hide-and-seek in my old house with my Dad. I jumped from my bed and began searching. I went straight to my parents' room. My Dads' baseball cap stuck out from beneath the covers. I giggled quietly and tiptoed over to the edge of the bed. One…two…three, I pounced on the bed and ripped the covers back revealing a pile of pillows. I picked up my Dads cap and pouted, he tricked me. I caught a glimpse of my Dad running past the door laughing. _

"_Hey! No fair Papa!" I yelled jumping from the bed. I skipped down the stairs and into the living room. His jacket stuck out from the top of the couch. I wasted no time as I ran and leapt over the back of the couch._

"_Gotcha!" I squealed in excitement as I landed on…the cushion? Aw poop, he tricked me again. I threw the cushion on the floor and slid off the couch. A blur quickly flew past the doorway into the kitchen, laughing mockingly. I scurried after him, hoping to catch him before he disappears again. I entered the kitchen just in time to see the backdoor slamming shut._

"_There's nowhere to hide in the yard silly-billy!" I yelled happily. I opened the backdoor and bounced outside. However, I wasn't standing in my backyard; I was standing in the middle of an abandoned city. I spun around to go back inside but my house was no longer there. I ran a hand though my fiery hair and looked down at myself. I wasn't five years old anymore; I was my normal sixteen year old self. Without realising it I was walking through the empty streets. The buildings were old and dilapidated; seeming so fragile one touch could make them crumble. Cars were toppled over and stripped of most of their parts. The road had large chunks of concrete missing; allowing the grass to grow. _

_Screams echoed through the air, followed by maniacal laughter. Crowds of people materialised from thin air, all rushing in a state of panic. Skitters chased them through the streets, slaughtering whoever got in their way. I saw members of the 2__nd__ Mass among the crowd. Tom Mason led the small group, dragging a pregnant Anne behind him. Hal carried an unconscious Maggie in his arms. Matt was older and ran beside his father, offering cover fire. Bringing up the rear was my Dad. He was bleeding profusely and hobbled along with a limp. Ben was nowhere to be seen. I screamed but no sound came out. I tried again but nothing changed. _

"_They can't hear you" a chilling voice said. It was a feminine voice, slow and calm. _

_I turned to find a hooded figure standing before me. "W-who are you? What is this!?"_

_The person cocked their head to the side slowly before slowly replying "You mean… you don't recognize me?"_

_I shook my head side-to-side, a look of confusion on my face._

_She stepped towards me. I tried stepping back but I couldn't move, it's like my feet were nailed to the ground. She stopped till she was only an arm's length away. _

"_That's understandable, I suppose. I have changed after all." Even though I couldn't see her face, I could hear by her voice that she was smiling. She gripped the sides of her hood and flicked it back, revealing her identity. I gasped in shock, or fear, or both! No! This isn't real! It's not possible! _

"_No…no, this isn't…it's a dream. I have to wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I fell to my knees and patted my face._

_I, or the girl that looked exactly like me, crouched in front of me with a sadistic smile on her face. "This isn't a dream, Hunter."_

"_Yes it is! I-"_

"_No it's not" she interrupted. She stood up and stretched her arms out in front of her, smiling at the massacre before us "this is your destiny Hunter."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, afraid of the answer._

"_I'm talking about our future, Hunter."_

"_Our…future?" I mumbled stupidly._

_She smirked "We fought the aliens in hopes of winning the war, but we could never win. Humans aren't meant to win this war Hunter. The sooner you realise that, the happier you'll be."_

"_I don't understand" I muttered as I got up and stood beside her._

_Her blue eyes stared into mine "the harder humans' fight, the harder they'll fall. They need to give up in order to save themselves."_

"_So, you're saying we need to surrender to the aliens? How could you say that!?" My fists clenched as I stared at her in disbelief._

_She laughed, a mean, sarcastic sound "oh Hunter, quit being so naïve. This is going to happen. I tried to fight the inevitable myself, but it didn't make a difference. No matter what choices you make, they'll all lead to the same consequence."_

"_You're wrong!" I spat making her look at me. "I'm not gonna let this happen!"_

"_You don't have a choice."_

"_There's always another choice."_

_She shook her head, a reminiscent smile upon her lips "I thought so too…but I was wrong. Accept Karens' offer, Hunter."_

"_Karen? Who's Karen, and what offer are you talking about?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough" she smiled sinisterly, making me shiver._

"_Hunter!" a voice screamed earning our attention. Standing there with his gun raised was Felix. He had grown taller, older. His eyes no longer held their usual innocence. They were cold and full of hatred. A lump formed in my throat as I gazed upon him._

"_It ends here!" his voice was full of confidence._

"_Indeed it does, but…for who?" she questioned slyly. Before I could blink she was gone. She appeared behind Felix, ready to strike him down. My voice got caught in my throat; I wanted to warn him but was unable to do so. Sensing her behind him, Felix turned allowing her to grab him by the throat. Her grip tightened as she raised him off the ground. He coughed and spluttered. He thrashed his legs and clawed at the iron grip wrapped around his neck in attempt to escape._

"_You always were a nuisance" she whispered darkly before snapping his neck._

_~~End dream~~_

I screamed as my eyes shot open. My heart was beating wildly in my ears. My breaths were quick and heavy. Beads of perspiration dripped down my forehead. My eyes scanned the space around me frantically, desperately searching for something familiar.

"Bad dream darlin'?" someone whispered in my ear making me jump in fright. Merle stepped in front of me, a wicked smirk on his face. I glared at him from underneath my sweat soaked bangs.

"Where am I?! What the hell is going on!?" I growled.

Merle chuckled "Feisty one ain't ya? Don't worry sweet-pea, all will be explained soon."

He left the room leaving me alone. My eyes were fairly adjusted to the darkness of the room so I took in my surroundings. I was kneeling on the cold earthen floor of an old basement room, lit by a single overhead lamp. My hands were chained above my head; the shackles cutting deep into my wrists. Instruments of medical nature hung from hooks in the beams. Dark stains on the walls and floor suggested blood.

The door groaned as it opened. A girl around my age entered the room, an air of superiority surrounding her. She stopped in front of me and I had to crane my neck backwards to get a proper look at her. Her bright blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her pale eyes were filled with interest as she stared down at me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Hunter. My name is Karen" she greeted in an eerily calm voice. My dream quickly flashed in my head, making my eyes widen. So this was Karen. She squatted in front of me, her eyes narrowing as she inspected my face. I flinched as her hand brushed against my cheek. She cupped my chin gently and tilted my head up. I shook my head but her grip tightened.

"You don't know how special you are" she murmured gently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised brow.

She just smiled in response. She withdrew her hand and stood. She paced the room as she spoke "you're a difficult girl to get a hold of, you know? Can you believe I actually had to resort to hiring these delinquents in order to track you down?"

She turned her back allowing me to get a full view of her harness. I shifted uncomfortably.

"It was necessary I'm afraid. I hope they didn't hurt you too much" she spoke with a motherly voice.

"Pfft, like you care!" I scoffed making her narrow her eyes. "Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point? Why am I here?"

She folded her arms behind her back before speaking "Very well. I'll be blunt; my masters are infatuated with you. They've informed me of your future significance, so they sent me to retrieve you."

"I don't understand. Why would a supposed superior race find me to be significant?" This was all so confusing. First my dream self tells me I'm special, and now I'm being told by actual aliens that I'm important to them!

"I'm not sure, Hunter. You'll have to speak to the overlords themselves" she smiled gently.

"I know what you're trying to do Karen. But it ain't gonna work. There's no way in hell I'm boarding that mother ship!" I hissed.

Karen's whole persona changed within a second. Within a blink of an eye her face was inches from mine. She roughly grabbed a handful of my hair, holding my head in place. Her eyes stared deeply into mine.

Her pupils dilated as she began to speak "you will come with me, Hunter. The future of our species depends on you. Don't you want to know what's it like to be accepted? You won't be treated as an outcast anymore. You'll finally be accepted. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Her voice was…oddly hypnotic. My mind momentarily goes blank. For some reason I have this strange urge to go with her. I start to believe her, but…no! No, she's lying to me! I blink rapidly, breaking the hypnotic trance.

Karen let go off my hair and slowly backed up. She looked down at me in bewilderment. "That's not possible" she breaths looking at the floor. Her gaze hardened as she looked at me "how did you do that?"

"You tell me" I said slightly out of breath. I had no idea how I broke the connection. I wanted to go with her before, but…something stopped me. Karen mumbled to herself under her breath. Her head shook side-to-side. Confusion written all over her face. She stormed towards the door without sparing me a second glance. Merle stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. Karen muttered something in his ear before leaving. He entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He stalked towards me, a malevolent glint in his eye. He resembled a lion stalking its prey; shoulders hunched, head low, teeth bared, and silent strides. And the worst part? I was the prey.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" I asked with a surprisingly stable voice.

He pulled a knife from the back of his jeans and slid his thumb down the blade. "You and I are gonna have us some fun, kitten" he spoke in low growl.


	12. Please, put me out of my misery (Part 1)

3rd POV

Hunter screamed in agony as Merle dug his blade deeper into her pale skin. He smiled contently at the sound of her flesh slowly being torn apart. The warmth of her blood on his fingertips made him shiver with delight. He was completely in his element. Faces of his previous victims flashed through his mind making him grin ear to ear. He recalled the extreme moments of happiness and excitement he felt while committing those murders. It had been several months since his last killing, and after thinking of them, he longed for those moments. He was certainly going to take his time with this one.

He slowly extracted the knife, making sure to twist it a few times on its way out. Hunter released a heavy breath. She sighed quietly at the moment of relief that washed over her. An hour had passed since Merles' torture began, but to Hunter it felt like an eternity. Merle had been focusing on Hunters' arms, but has since moved on to her torso. He had removed her shirt, leaving her in only her bra. She felt humiliated, ashamed…disgusting. She wished he would kill her so she would no longer have to experience the disgrace.

Merle ran his hand over her collarbone. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingers. She shuddered at the contact and tried to shut him out. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping something lovely would occupy her thoughts. A meadow, a field of flowers, anything to help her forget what was happening. Then it happened; the most divine figure made itself apparent in her head. It was the one thing Hunter desired most. Something she wished would be real, even if for just a moment. It was her wrapped in Bens' protective embrace. She smiled inwardly at the image. The fantasy swiftly changed into something even better. She and Ben sharing a passionate kiss in the rain; his hands wrapped tightly around her waist; her fingers tangled in his messy blonde hair; their bodies pressed tightly against one another's. Kissing in the rain had always been a secret fantasy of Hunters. Though she may not be open with her emotions, Hunter has always been a romantic. Of course, she would never tell anyone. She hates people seeing the emotional side of her. Hunter couldn't deny it now…she was completely and irreversibly in love with him. Though ashamed it took such a horrific situation for her to realise it, it still gave her a sense of comfort.

"Ya know my first victim was 'bout thirteen years ago. I wasn't even plannin' on it, it just…sorta happened" Merle reminisced. Hunter forced open her heavy lids to glance at him. He was kneeling on the ground in front her, waving his knife in the air. "She was a pretty little thing, like you" he said as he slid the tip of his blade down Hunters neck, making her shudder. "Ya see…I followed her from the convenience store, to a driveway she pulled into. And I hung around several hours, till it came into the wee hours of the morning. Then I went into this house...I go to the first bedroom I see...I don't know whose room it is and, and, and, and I start stabbing."

He dug his knife into her abdomen. He slid his blade upwards, stopping just beneath her bra. Hunter bit her lip to keep from screaming. Merle watched in excitement as her glossy red blood trickled from the deep vertical gash. He leisurely twisted the blade as he continued speaking.

"Do ya believe in God, darlin'? I never did. Load of bullshit if ya ask me. I never was much of a believer. In anything. I don't believe in man, God nor Devil. I hate the whole damned human race, including myself. I hated all my life. I hated everybody. When I first grew up and can remember, I was dressed as a girl by mother. And I stayed that way for two or three years. And after that was treated like what I call the dog of the family. I was beaten. I was made to do things that no human bein' would wanna do." He gripped the handle of the knife tightly and roughly wrenched it from her wound. Hunter screamed in pain. Blood splattered onto Merles' already stained shirt.

"I preyed upon the weak, the harmless and the unsuspecting. The lesson I was taught by others: Might makes right." Merle threw his knife across the room. He stood hunched over, his broad shoulders shaking violently as he seethed. Taking deep breaths he stood up straight. He brushed his thick brown hair back and looked at Hunter. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes were shut tightly. Tears rolled down her face.

Merle made his way over to the steel table that was placed in the corner of the basement. Various instruments of torture were placed neatly across the surface. His brown eyes skimmed over them, nothing catching his interest. He was searching for something in particular. Something special. He opened the drawer and smiled. His fingers gently wrapped around the leather handle and he lifted it from the drawer.

Hunter heard Merle pacing behind her. A hair-raising crack filled the silence. Hunter squeaked in surprise and Merle cackled. He stepped in front of her and Hunters eyes widened in fear. Merle stood holding a long leather whip.

"Your back was startin' to look a bit bare darlin'. Brace yourself…this is gonna hurt, a lot" he grinned sinisterly and disappeared behind her again.

Hunter began to sweat. She mentally tried calming herself, but nothing would ever prepare her for what was about to happen.

The lashing started immediately. One, two, three – in quick succession.

She screamed louder than she even thought possible. Her body jolted with each strike. Searing pain ripped through her entire back. She felt the flesh being ripped from her bones.

Four, five, six, seven - they kept coming thick and fast.

With each blow, her skin softened and the pain grew and grew to the point that her entire back felt like it was on fire. Hunter sobbed uncontrollably. She'd give anything for this moment to end.

Merle raised the whip above his head, ready to deliver another unbearable lash, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"What?!" Merle snapped, aggravated at the fact someone had disrupted his moment of pleasure. The door swung open harshly, creating a thunderous bang as it made contact with the wall. One of his men was thrown into the room. He lay sprawled out upon the cold earthen floor, groaning in pain. Merle moved to the side of Hunter to get a better look.

He eyed the door cautiously, pulling out a pistol from the band of his jeans. He aimed at the empty doorway before yelling "What the hell is this? Ya'll show yourselves!"

Merle glowered as the pretty blonde from the library strode into the room, a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

"You" Merle hissed.

"Didn't think you'd really get rid of me that easy, did you?" Maggie raised her gun. Her eyes flicked over to Hunter. Maggie had heard Hunter screaming before and she had flinched every time. She saw the blood stained knife lying in the corner of the room, and the whip still securely held in Merles right hand. Maggie became nauseous thinking about what this bastard had done to her.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that idiot…guess I'll just have to kill ya myself" he smirked and aimed the gun at her head.

"Not so fast you son of a bitch!" a coarse voice screamed from the door. Captain Weaver burst through the room, ten men hot on his heels. Fire burned in Weavers eyes as he gazed upon the monster before him. He spotted his little girl hanging there, drenched in blood. His stomach churned at the sight of her. Hunter raised her head with grave difficulty to see what was going on. She was instantly overcome with embarrassment and disgrace. A couple of fighters stood in the background watching her with wide eyes; Hal and Ben had tears in their eyes as they stared down on her, though they desperately tried keeping their emotions in check; Tom Mason stared sympathetically at her; Felix hid behind Weaver with tears streaming down his rosy cheeks; Weaver was looking at Merle rather than her. He couldn't look at her, for if he did, he would surely fall to pieces.

"Let the girl go" Weaver growled threateningly as he cocked his gun. The other Fighters followed their Captain and all raised their guns.

Merle scanned the men in front of him. He knew there was no easy way out this. He was fuming; Karen never said anything about this. He placed the barrel of his gun against Hunters' temple. The 2nd Mass Fighters became rigid. Weaver remained calm, though his mind screamed in protest. Hunter whimpered silently and squeezed her eyes shut.

"How 'bouts we see who's got the faster draw, hm? My count…1…2…" Merle cocked his gun with a cocky grin. Weaver held his breath and rested his finger on the trigger, ready to fire. "…3!"


	13. Please, put me out of my misery (Part 2)

3rd POV

"…3!" Merle and Weaver pulled the trigger simultaneously. A deafening shot rang through the room; but it wasn't Weavers. The Captains gun had jammed the second he pulled the trigger. His eyes widened as the gun clicked softly. His gaze never detracted from his rifle that shook violently in his hands. He felt his heart momentarily stop as the gunshot rung in his ears. Time seemed to come to a standstill. He became numb to his surroundings. He was too late. He should've shot the minute he entered. Why didn't he shoot?! Hunters' voice rang in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block it out. He repeatedly begged it to stop under his breath, but her voice grew louder. He exhaled through his nose before slowly looking over at his daughter. As soon as his eyes landed on her his gun slipped from his grasp. His mouth fell open in bafflement.

"H-Hunter?" he stuttered breathily as he stared into her big blue eyes. She was fine. But how?

"Dad…" Hunter whimpered quietly.

"How are…b-b-but, my gun, it jammed…I don't" Weaver stuttered as his eyes skimmed over everyone in the room.

"Mine didn't" Ben spoke making Weaver turn to him. Ben still had his gun raised; it shook slightly in his hands as his adrenaline slowly diminished. For the first time ever, Ben was grateful for being harnessed. His heightened abilities allowed him to hear the jamming of Weavers gun and pull the trigger before Merle could.

Weaver sprinted to Hunters side. He was quick to undo the shackles that bound her wrists. As soon as the pressure left her wrists, she threw her arms around her father's torso and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Weaver wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh, it's all right baby-girl. I'm here now" Weaver soothed as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry papa…I'm so sorry…I-I didn't listen!" Hunter cried.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to go apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong. I should've gone with you in the first place, like I promised. Then none of this would've happened…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" a tear slipped from his eye as he whispered the last part.

"You can't…be there for me…all the time" Hunter spoke quietly between hiccups.

"I can try" Weaver nodded in affirmation.

Tom mason peeled of his coat and walked over to Weaver. He cleared his throat making Weaver look up at him. Tom held out his coat and nodded in Hunters direction. Weaver released Hunter and smiled gratefully as he took the coat from Tom. Weaver draped the coat over his daughters' shoulders. Hunter sucked in air and grimaced as the material came in contact with the unpleasantly tender wounds on her back. Weaver went to remove the coat but she held up her hand, making him stop. She exhaled deeply as she relaxed into the warm material. She clung to the front of her fathers' jacket with an iron grip as he gently scooped her up into his arms and started carrying her outside.

Felix ran in front of Weaver so he could check on Hunter. He walked backwards as he watched her slip in and out of consciousness. Hunter spotted Felix bopping up and down with worried eyes. She smiled down at him tiredly.

"It's good to see you're okay. You had me worried, Kiddo" Hunters voice came out as a coarse whisper.

"Me? I was worried about you!" Felix exclaimed. "I got really scared when I saw that guy take you! And then that other guy tried to shoot us, but then Maggie shot him! Then Maggie went looking for you, and I went to get help, and then I ran into these guys and I told them what happened, and then we all went looking for you so we went back to the library, and then we followed the trail Maggie left for us and eventually we caught up to her, and we took out the bad guys, but then we heard you screaming and…and…and…" Felix said in one rushed breath. His green eyes filled with tears as Hunters agonized screams echoed in his head.

Hunter had only heard half of the conversation when she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. There was a feeling of numbness creeping over her and surrounding sounds became muffled, as though wrapped in cotton wool. Her head became heavier and heavier, eventually lolling against her father's chest. The light of the moon dimmed and slowly faded as the feeling of tiredness and sleep drew its blanket over her, lulling her into a deep sleep.

"We need to get back to camp so Anne can take a look at her. She's losing a lot of blood" Weaver informed his men as he noticed her pass out on his arms.

The old pickup truck came into view. The driver spotted the group running towards him, an unconscious Hunter in his Captains arms. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and hopped back behind the wheel. The engine roared to life. Hal opened the rusty truck door, allowing Weaver to climb into the backseat. He and Hunter occupied the entire backseat, forcing the others to pile into the bed. Tom banged the roof of the truck and the truck shot forward. The trees rushed by like shooting stars. The Fighters held onto the side of the truck, keeping themselves steady as they sped down the dirt path.

The trip was silent except for the silent rattling of the engine. Maggie looked at Ben and decided to break the silence.

"That was a pretty nice shot back there, Ben." Ben forced a half smile but remained silent.

Felix's head snapped towards Ben. Ben, sensing someone staring at him, tore his attention from the passing scenery to meet the young boys' inquisitive gaze. Ben raised his brow in confusion.

"You're the boy she likes" Felix stated with a cute smile.

Hearing that made Hal perk up with obvious interest. Maggie watched with an amused smile as Bens' eyes lit up. Not wanting to get his hopes up he played dumb.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're the boy Hunter likes!" Felix smiled innocently.

Bens mind began to race. His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

"What, uh…what'd she say, exactly?" Ben asked nonchalantly.

"She said she had feelings for you, right Maggie?" Felix stared up at the pretty blonde that stood across from him.

Maggie nodded with a sly smile "sure did. Thinks you're pretty cute too."

"In a geeky sorta way!" Felix pointed out happily.

Hal crossed his arms angrily, growling lowly under his breath. Tom smiled to himself as he watched his sons cheeks grow red. Ben could feel the heat crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks. He couldn't control the thrilled grin that made itself apparent on his face. Ben couldn't wait till Hunter woke up. He mentally cheered as he turned his attention to the sky.

Maggie and Felix shared a knowing smile.


	14. I'll never be alright

Hunters' POV

I closed my book with a sigh and shoved it back beneath my pillow. I looked over to Anne with a bored expression. Anne sat behind her desk, peeking through a microscope. She pulled away with a baffled expression and began writing notes. I could see her subtly try to look at me from the corner of her eye. She jumped when she realised I was staring at her. She quickly went back to what she was doing. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I knew what she was doing. Anne was running tests on my blood. Apparently I was healing faster than I should be. Of course, Anne didn't tell me that directly. No, I overheard her and my Dad talking in the hallway last night. I don't see why they find it necessary to keep me outta the loop. I mean, it's my blood; shouldn't I be the first one to know if there was something wrong? I suppose I shouldn't be too harsh. I guess I am healing quite fast. Five days and the cuts on my arms have completely healed; the ones on my abdomen are almost invisible. My back is the only part that's still tender. I still can't lie on my back.

I pushed myself up from my cot and stretched. I shuffled over to the window and smiled as the sun shone through the glass and warmed my face. The trees swayed faintly with the breeze. It was a gorgeous summer day and I'm stuck inside. From the moment I woke up I've been confined to the Infirmary. No leaving what so ever. No visitors. No contact with the outside world. Complete lockdown. I've been trying to entertain myself, but there's only so much one can do in a high school infirmary. Anne's been assigned twenty-four hour baby-sitting duty. She didn't seem to mind it though. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass and sighed. My breath fogged part of the glass so I drew a little smiley face. I spotted Felix amongst the small group of boys outside on the field. He and Matt were kicking a soccer ball to each other. Both of them were laughing their heads off. I smiled at the sight. It was awesome to see Felix finally bonding with someone close to his own age.

Anne got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Where ya going?" I turned around and sat on the windowsill.

"I just have to run to the bathroom. Are you going to be alright here alone?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make a run for it or anything. I'll still be here when ya get back."

Anne smiled and left the room, leaving me alone. I tapped my fingers against my thigh and quietly hummed 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi as I looked aimlessly around the room. My attention was drawn to the entrance of the Infirmary as a family of three rushed into the room. The father shut the door behind him, looking around the room frantically. I couldn't help but wonder why they seemed to be in such a hurry. I stood up from the window and walked towards them silently.

"Hey, you guys okay?" I questioned. The man jumped in fright as he stared at me wide eyed. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. "Why'd you shut the doo—whoa, hold up!" I changed mid-sentence as a gun was shoved in my face. He shrugged his backpack from his shoulder and tossed it to me.

"Fill the bag with some pain killers and antibiotics. Now" he spoke quietly. His wife stood by the door, her arms wrapped protectively around her son.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" I demanded angrily. Why the hell do I always get stuck with the nutjobs!?

"Keep your voice down!" he whispered harshly "it's not safe here anymore. Nothing but Razorbacks walking around freely, Skitters and Mechs shooting at us. I'm taking my family and leaving. But first, I need something to trade for food and other supplies. So hurry up and get packing!"

I threw the bag to the ground and folded my arms. "No. I'm not gonna help you steal from the group" I stated sternly as I looked him straight in the eye.

He grew even more flustered at my answer. With his gun still pointed at me, he bent down to retrieve the bag and threw it to his wife. She caught it and quickly scurried over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed every bottle of pills she could find and shoved them into the bag.

"This is crazy, dude! You seriously think it's safer out there? Believe me when I tell ya, you're better off in a group." I tried reasoning with him.

"Shut up. We're leaving, so don't try and stop us." He seemed dead set on leaving, but I couldn't let them leave without knowing I tried everything I could to stop them from going through with such a hasty decision. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look that showed exactly how pissed off I was with him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled heavily. "If you don't get out of my way…" he trailed off and placed the barrel of his gun to my head.

I dropped my arms to my side. I could feel the colour drain from my face. My breath caught in my throat. Nausea rushed over me like a tidal wave. I stared at the man in front of me. His face slowly transformed into Merles'. I whimpered and stumbled back as Merle chuckled sinisterly. The sound of whipping filled my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut and fell to my knees. My hands flew to my ears. The sound became so loud I felt like my eardrums would burst.

"Oh my God! Jeff, what did you do?!" His wife screamed.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Jeff defended. "Come on, Mary. We're going."

I could hear the running of feet, followed by a door opening. I couldn't let them get away with that medicine. I shook my head side-to-side and with a shaky breath, got to my feet and quickly ran after them. I chased them through the hallways, occasionally dodging a few civilians that blocked my path. They had already reached the schools entrance by the time I got around the corner. I burst through the double doors after them to see the three sprinting across the yard. I noticed my Dad talking to Tom by the flag post. He watched the family run past him and turned back to Tom with a shrug.

"Dad!" I yelled, earning his attention. He looked at me with disapproval.

"Hunter? What the hell-" he shouted but I cut him off.

"You need to stop them! They stole medicine from the Infirmary!" I yelled as I pointed at Jeff and his family running onto the street. My Dad took off after them, Tom hot on his heels. Tom whistled and signalled for Anthony to follow him. I jumped off the steps and pursued the small group of men into the street.

"Stop right there! Drop the bag or I'll be forced to shoot!" My Dad yelled. I stopped beside Anthony to see Mary on the ground. Jeff hovered over her, trying to help her up. Jeff seemed to cower as my Dad and Tom pointed their automatic rifles at him.

"We can't stay here anymore. It's not safe" Jeff shouted weakly.

"Then leave. But you don't get to take anything with you!" Dad yelled.

Jeff dropped the bag and pulled his wife up by her wrist. With one last fleeting glance, the family took off into the distance.

Tom went to reclaim the discarded bag while my Dad turned to me. He folded his arms and raised his brow, waiting for an explanation. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"What happened, Hunter?" He asked me calmly.

"Nothing really. I was just sitting in the Infirmary, minding my own business, when that family came rushing through. They seemed to be in a hurry, so I asked them what was up, and the guy threw a bag at me and demanded I fill it with medicine. When I refused he gave it to his wife and she did it herself. Next thing I knew, I was chasing them through the school, and, well…you know the rest" I explained. I deliberately left out the part of getting a gun in my face, no point in making Dad worry.

He didn't seem very convinced. "That so? Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Merles' face flashed through my mind. I shook my head and forced a smile "yep. I'm sure."

Sighing, he slung his rifle over his shoulder and made his way over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the school.

"Hunter!"

Felix came running head first into my legs. I laughed and ruffled his hair. He smiled widely up at me.

"Hunter! Thank God you're awake! I have so much to tell you! Are you okay? Do you want to play soccer with me and Matt?" He spoke excitedly.

I chuckled "I would love to play soccer with you guys-"

"But she can't right now, son. She ain't completely healed yet" my Dad interrupted. I groaned and rolled my eyes at his over-protectiveness.

"Come on Dad, it's just a game of soccer. Please?" I gave him a puppy-dog look. Nobody can resist my puppy-dog stare!

"Oh no, that ain't gonna work. Not this time" he waved his index finger in the air as he spoke.

So that's how he wants to play it, huh? Fine, time to kick it up a notch. I hugged his arm tightly and smiled up at him.

"Pleeeease, papa?" I pleaded and batted my eyelashes.

His face softened as he stared down at me. Sighing he readjusted his cap "well, I suppose there's no harm in kicking the ball around for a bit…"

A huge grin spread across my face.

"…but stay where I can see you" he instructed quickly.

"Awesome. Thanks Dad" I pecked his cheek and swiftly skipped away with Felix.

It was around sundown when the 2nd Mass was sent into a state of panic. Matt, Felix, and I were sprinting down the corridors towards the Infirmary to see what all the commotion was about. A mob blocked the entrance of the Infirmary. Some people murmured in panic, others in disapproval. The three of looked at each other in confusion before attempting to squeeze ourselves through to the front of the crowd. Felix and Matt fell to their hands and knees and crawled their way through. I tried squeezing past someone by I was knocked to the ground. I yelped in pain, for I had landed on my back. Groaning, I slowly sat up. There's gotta be another way in. Getting to my feet I headed outside. Luckily the school was one storey, so breaking in through the window should be a piece of cake. I slipped out the fire door and walked until I reached the Infirmaries window. The glass was fogged up, obstructing my view. I wiped the mist away with the palm of my hand and pressed my face up against the glass. My jaw hit the ground at the sight. Tom, Hal, Ben, Anne, Maggie, and my Dad stood huddled together in front of cage, and inside the cage, stood a Skitter. It seemed to sense I was here or something because it looked directly at me. Its head tilted to the side. It raised its hand, uh…claw….pincher? I don't know what to call it, but it pointed straight at me. Everyone turned their attention to the window to see me standing there gaping like a fish. Ben, being closest to the window, cracked it open allowing me to enter. I swung my leg through the gap and hoisted myself up. Placing one foot on the tile I somehow lost my balance and fell. I wasn't expecting the ground to be so warm and soft. Wait, warm and soft? My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Bens' arms were wrapped around my waist, and my hands rested on his chest. My cheeks burned as I pulled away, making Ben chuckle.

"Um, w-what's going on here?" I said pointing to the Skitter.

"The only way we're going to find out more about the aliens is by studying them. So we were fortunate enough to capture one" Tom told me.

I looked at the Skitter in the cage. It looked so…sad. Wait, I shouldn't be feeling sympathy for them. These things killed my family, and yet…

"So, what are you planning on doing with it?" I tore my gaze from the cage and looked at Tom, who looked to my Dad then back to me.

"We're just going to try and find out what makes it tick."

"How are you planning on finding that out?" I questioned. Tom looked to my Dad for guidance.

My Dad stepped towards me and squeezed my shoulder. "We're gonna do whatever's necessary to protect these people, Kiddo."

"Are you…going to hurt it?" I asked quietly. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why do care what happens to it?

"No, of course not" Dad said but I could tell he was lying.

"Why are you lying to me, Dad?"

"We're not planning on anything just yet Hunter. It might not even come to that" Anne spoke up.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Hal quizzed. I turned to him as he continued "these creatures have destroyed everything. They've ruined millions of lives. Who cares what happens to them."

I sighed and looked away.

"So?" Hal pressed and I looked at him again. "Why do you care what happens to it?"

"Because…I know what it's like to be tortured for information…" I whispered forlornly. Everyone in the room stared at me sympathetically. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone…not even them…" I nodded my head in the Skitters' direction "…and if they feel pain like humans do, then…" I trailed off with a sigh.

"Hunter…" Hal began but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry. You know what? Forget I said anything. You guys do what you think is right, and I'll support it" I smiled slightly.

"Hunter, I think we should talk about what happened" my Dad spoke quietly. His face full of concern.

"There's nothing to talk about" I replied dismissively. I haven't spoken to anyone about that night. I knew if I spoke about it, I would fall apart. Besides, what would talking about it do anyway? What's done is done. I'm damaged now. No amount of talking will ever take away the memories.

"Baby-girl…" my Dad whispered and reached for me but I pulled away.

"I need to go" I said quickly. Without thinking I was climbing back out the window and sprinting across the grass. I didn't know where I was running; I just had to get away. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I tried blinking them away but that only blurred my vision more. I skidded to an immediate halt and bent over. My hands rested on my knees as I panted heavily. The tears flooded down my cheeks.

"Come on Hunter. Pull yourself together" I chastised and patted my cheeks. Taking a deep breath I stood up straight. I was surrounded by trees. Oh God, how far did I run? Which direction did I come from?

"A little lost, Kitten?" a Southern voice purred in my ear.

I jumped around in fright only to come face-to-face with Merle. He smiled that sickly smile.

"No…y-you're not…this isn't real" I stuttered. My knees rattled together. It felt like they would give way any moment now.

"I'm real up here, sugar" he cooed and tapped his temple with his finger. I stumbled back and swallowed loudly. He cackled and moved towards me. "What's the matter darlin'? You be lookin' a little pale."

"S-shut up! You're not really here! This is just my imagination!" I gripped the sides of my head.

"Ya know, it's that mouth that got ya in trouble in the first place" he smirked.

I turned my back on him and squeezed my eyes shut "shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hunter?" a voice asked worriedly. I turned warily to find Ben standing there. He looked at me concerned. "Hunter, who were you talking to?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone" I lied.

"Hunter, please" he begged.

"It's nothing Ben. I'm fine"

"No you're not. I know you're thinking about…that night."

When I didn't respond Ben spoke again "do you…want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no "I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's not healthy to keep this sort of stuff to yourself" he tried reasoning with me.

"You don't understand, Ben. Nobody does. Talking about it won't just make it go away, okay? What's done is done. I can't change it, so why dwell on it? The only thing I can do is try not to think about it and move on" I explained.

Ben just stared at me with a blank expression. God, I wish I knew what he was thinking. I shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. I suddenly brushed past him but he caught my wrist gently.

Without looking at me he asked "Hunter, just answer me this…are you going to be alright after this?"

I forced a smile "of course, why would I not be?"

Ben looked at me with saddened eyes "Hunter, I'm serious."

I exhaled through my nose with closed eyes before looking at him with a dejected expression "no…I'll never be alright. Not ever."

Ben bit his lower lip as a tear slid down his cheek. I stretched out my hand and gently brushed his cheek with my fingertips. He subconsciously leaned into my touch, making a small smile form on my lips.

"Please, don't cry for me Ben" I whispered gently.

He placed his hand on top of mine, which still rested on his cheek. "I just wish…I wish I could've prevented this from happening" he whispered back.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I don't. You came for me, that's all that matters."

The two of us stared deep into each other's eyes. Ben took a step closer; his face leant down nearer to mine. My heart began to beat wildly. It was beating so loud, I'm surprised Ben didn't hear it. As he got closer I noticed a small scar on the bridge of his nose and I momentarily wondered how he got it. Though being in a war, it was understandable. His warm breath hit my face. A smell of peanut butter filled my nostrils. I found myself leaning in, though I had to stand on my tip toes to actually reach him. I couldn't wait any longer; the thought of his lips on mine became unbearable. I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips to his. The warmth of his soft lips seemed to set my body alight. My eyes fluttered closed as I lost myself in his kiss. It was slow and gentle; the lack of experience from both of us was pretty noticeable, but it felt perfect to me. I felt Bens hands shake as he wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer. Oh God, what should I do with my hands? Should I keep them by my sides? On his chest? His face? Oh god what do I do?! My body seemed to move on its own as my hands gently wrapped around his neck. Everything seemed to be going well, until Merles' voice filled my head. I pulled away from Ben as if I had gotten burned. He stood there slightly out of breath with a hurt look on his face.

I hung my head guiltily "Ben, I-I'm so sorry."

"Did I….did I do something wrong?" he bit his lip nervously.

"No!" I practically shouted. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You were…perfect" I said earning a small smile from him. "It's just…" I didn't wanna lie to Ben anymore. If anything was to happen between us, I think I should be honest with him. "…I've, been having flashbacks to that night, and…I keep seeing Merle, everywhere."

Bens face softened "Hunter…"

I looked down at my boots. Shuffling feet made their way over to me. I was pulled into a tight embrace. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent; he smelt like the forest. It was very comforting.

I pulled away slightly to look at him "you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about the flashbacks. I don't want my Dad to worry."

"I promise" he smiled warmly. He glanced over his shoulder and back to me "ready to head back?"

I nodded "I'm ready."

He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I slipped my hand in his and smiled. He laced his fingers with mine and led me back to the school.


	15. Skitter talk

Hunters' POV

"What I don't understand is; why didn't Old Spock go to the station and warn Starfleet about the impending destruction of Vulcan?" I asked Ben as walked side-by-side through the halls.

Ben scratched the top of his head and looked down at me "I'm not sure. Maybe because Spock was depressed and found the situation pointless in an alternate timeline that he didn't have a connection to. He was content to ride out his fate until the arrival of Kirk made him realize he had a purpose in the alternate timeline. What were you thinking?"

"Your reason sounds pretty spot on. Though I was thinking it may had to do with the fact that Spock at this point was old, fragile, and possibility disillusioned. He might have been driven into a hermit-like isolationism and not want to go to Starfleet, regardless of the importance of his message." I answered thoughtfully.

Ben silently nodded in agreement before smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly self-conscious under his intense gaze.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you. That's all" he smiled making me blush and look ahead of me.

He grasped my hand in his. I looked down at our entwined fingers and back into his hazel eyes. He quickly swooped down and pecked my lips. My eyes widened as my hand flew to my mouth. Ben chuckled so I smacked his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered urgently. "My Dad would freak out if he thought something was going on between us!" I looked around wildly thinking my Dad would round the corner at that very moment.

Ben blinked and cocked his head to the side. God, he looks so cute when he does that. "But, there is something going on between us…isn't there?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. "I…don't know" I answered truthfully. Of course I wanted there to be something between us, I just didn't want to presume that there was and then have it all be one big misunderstanding.

Ben released my hand and shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He bit his lower lip before speaking "I'm sorry, Hunter. I thought since we kissed last night that, I dunno…." His shoulders slumped and he shifted uncomfortably "…guess it didn't mean the same to you as it did to me" he replied solemnly and began walking away.

I grabbed his wrist quickly making him glance back at me over his shoulder "Ben, you seriously think…" I trailed off as I noticed a small group of girls staring at us. I dragged him off to the side and moved closer so he could hear me "…you seriously think that what happened between us last night meant nothing to me?"

"Yes, I do."

Once those words left his lips, I felt my hear sink. I opened my mouth to speak but I was at a loss for words. I probably looked like an idiot, standing there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Ben shook his head and walked away.

"Ben?!" I called but he ignored me. "Ben!" I was on the verge of tears. What's wrong with me? I always end up ruining everything good in my life. The group of girls stood there, each one of them looking me up and down.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped and stomped down the halls towards the Infirmary. Luckily there wasn't anybody there when I arrived, except for that stupid Skitter. I was in no mood to deal with people right now. I collapsed on my cot and buried my face into the pillow. Tears erupted from eyes and soon enough my pillow was soaked.

_Hunter_

I raised my head and scanned the room. That's weird…I could've sworn I heard my name. It must have been my imagination.

_Hunter, please._

Okay, I definitely heard that! I sat up quickly, still sniffling. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and stood up slowly. I don't understand…there's nobody else here, except for…

I turned towards the caged Skitter with narrowed eyes. It stood there staring at me with its large lizard-like eyes.

"No, that's impossible" I shook my head side-to-side and inwardly laughed at my own stupidity. There's no way in hell that that Skitter just spoke.

_What's impossible?_

I squeaked in surprise and stumbled back. No figgin' way! I pointed accusingly at it, my mouth hanging open. It spoke! It definitely spoke! I made my way to the front of the cage and gripped the metal bars. The Skitter chirped and tilted its' head to one side.

"You spoke to me just now, didn't you?" I questioned softly. It blinked and bowed its head. I gulped loudly. "How is that….I mean, how can I understand you?" To be honest I was afraid of the answer. I was hoping it wouldn't respond, but I ain't that lucky.

_You're special._

It stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Everyone keeps saying that! Why? What makes me so special?" I asked urgently.

_Release me, and I'll answer whatever questions you may have._

My hands dropped to my sides and I frowned "I'm afraid I can't do that."

_Can't? Or won't?_

"Both."

_I am of no threat to you._

"So you say" I reply curtly. It blinked and gripped the bars of the cage.

_I am not the enemy, Miss Weaver._

"You expect me to believe that?"

_No, but it is the truth. Please, Miss Weaver, all I am asking for is a single minute of mutual understanding, and then you may decide whether I am to be trusted. _

This Skitter certainly sounded sincere, but it could be lying. Then again, what possible reason could it have to lie? It's not like it can go anywhere. I could be severely punished for this, but I'm afraid I have to go with my gut on this one. Sighing in defeat I went over and swiped the key from Anne's desk and unlocked the cage. Opening the door I stepped inside and slammed it shut behind me. The Skitter twitched and backed up.

"Alright, I'm giving you a chance…please don't make me regret it."

_Very well. What would you like to know?_

Bens' POV

I stormed outside to the back of the school with gritted teeth. I punched the broken down school bus, creating a massive dent in its side. Blood dripped from my now injured knuckles. I pushed my back hard against the bus and slid down onto the dirt. I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled heavily. Hunters' voice screaming my name rang in my ears. I don't know what came over me. It was stupid to storm away from her the way I did. It's not like she said anything wrong, hell, I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I just got so angry that I had to get away. Everything has been getting on my nerves lately; I don't know how to control myself anymore!

"Well, well, well, how's it going, Tiger?"

I looked up to find Maggie leaning against the bus with a slight smirk.

"Tiger?" I repeated furrowing my brows.

"That's right. I saw that kiss you gave Hunter in the hall. I was wondering when you two were going to get together" her smirk grew.

"We're not…together" I replied bitterly. Maggie grunted in confusion before sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"That's not what it looked like to me" she said. "What happened?" she asked after a moment's silence.

I pulled my leg up to my chest and rested my arm on top of my knee. Sighing, I looked her in the eye "nothing really happened. I just…I don't know, I guess I expected her to say something different to my question. When she didn't say what I wanted to hear, well, I overreacted."

"What did you want her to say?" Maggie placed her hands on the ground behind her and leant back.

"It's stupid" I groaned "I asked her if there was something going on between us and she said she didn't know."

"That's what's gotten you so upset?" Maggie raised her thin brow in question.

"Yes…no…I don't know. Something snapped inside of me and I just got really angry. I just had to get away from things. I don't know what's wrong with me Maggie. I'm so angry, all the time."

Maggie sighed and sat forward, looking me straight in the eye "listen kid, I don't know why you feel so angry all the time, but I do know that it's way too early for you two to be having the 'where's our relationship going?' talk. This is like, what, your first relationship?"

I nodded and she continued "so it's probably hers too. Hunter seems like the type of girl that gets shy about these sorts of things. You probably just caught her off guard or something." She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently "don't stress yourself out about this, okay kid? You and Hunter are still young. You should be having fun, not questioning it."

I smiled widely at her. She was right. There'll be plenty of time to think about all that serious stuff later on down the track. Right now, I just wanna go swoop her up into my arms and kiss her. I sprang to my feet and grinned at Maggie "you're right. Thanks Maggie. I'm going to go find her and apologise."

"Anytime…Tiger" Maggie winked making me blush. I jogged off back towards the school in search of Hunter. I already had a pretty good idea of where she could be.

"Hunter? You in here?" I asked as I entered the Infirmary. A humming sound drew my attention over to the cage. My heart stopped. My eyes popped out of their sockets at the sight. Hunter stood motionless inside the cage; her eyes were glowing a vibrant blue; the Skitter had its' claws resting on the side of her face. "Hunter?!" I yelled as I lunged for the cage. The moment I yanked open the door the Skitter released its hold on Hunter. She stood there motionless. I gripped her shoulders and shook her in attempt to wake her up. When she didn't respond I turned my attention to the Skitter. I unsheathed my knife from the holder strapped to my leg and lunged at it. The Skitter was quick to evade my attack.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled and swiftly took a swipe at it. It caught my wrist and snapped it upwards, making the knife slip from my grasp. I kicked one of its legs out from under it, causing it to stagger back. I hurriedly retrieved my knife and spun around. Just as I was about to plunge the blade through its skull, Hunter jumped between us.

"No Ben, don't hurt him!" She cried before falling forward.

I caught her easily and looked down at her. She had passed out. I scooped her up into my arms and glared at the creature in front of me. The Skitter stretched out its claw but I pulled back.

"Don't. Touch. Her" I threatened menacingly. It retracted its claw and tilted its head to the side, and then all I could hear was this loud static. It grew louder, more intense. I swear, it felt like my head was about to burst open like a melon. I tried keeping a firm grip on Hunter, but I couldn't; the need to block out the noise was too strong. Hunter hit the ground with a hard thud as my hands flew to my ears. I squeezed the sides of my head in a desperate attempt to keep it from exploding. My body suddenly felt double the weight; my knees buckled, causing me to fall to the floor. I was curled up beside Hunter, writhing in pain.

Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, it was all over. Exactly the same as the time in the woods. Sounds became clearer, and I could faintly hear panicked talking. Rubbing my head with a groan, I sat up. My Dads face came into focus.

"Ben? Can you hear me, Ben?" Dad asked as he clicked his fingers in front of my face. I nodded slowly and he gave a sigh of relief. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank God you're alright. Don't ever scare me like that again, understand?" He patted my back before releasing me.

"Sorry" I mumbled. My eyes flicked over to the Skitter that lay in a pool of blood. A scalpel stuck out of its mouth. "What happened?" I looked to my Dad for answers.

He rubbed his mouth and stared at the dead Skitter. "Anne killed it."

I stared at Anne in disbelief. "You…" I pointed at her "…did that?" I gestured to the Skitter.

She looked at me solemnly before nodding.

"We couldn't risk shooting you in the process, so Anne simply grabbed a scalpel and…" my Dad made a stabbing motion and I bit my lip. He sighed and looked at me seriously "care to explain what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. I came in here looking for Hunter, when-" I stopped mid-sentence and flipped over so I was on my hands and knees. Hunter laid in Weavers arms. Weaver whispered her name repeatedly as he gently shook her. Maggie and Hal stood over them with unreadable expressions. I crawled over to her and grasped her hand gently. All heads turned towards me but I didn't care. I wanted her to know that I was here for her.

"This should help wake her" Lourdes spoke as she walked towards us. I didn't even notice Lourdes in the room. She knelt down next to Hunters head and unscrewed the lid off the canister she was holding.

"What's in that?" Hal asked as he eyed the metal canister.

Lourdes glanced up momentarily. "Water" she stated simply before splashing it in Hunters' face. Hunter flinched and sprang forward. She coughed and spluttered before wiping the water from her eyes.

"What the hell?" she muttered under her breath.

A look of relief washed over all of our faces. Everyone spoke at once, asking whether or not she was alright. With a blank expression, Hunter looked to each of us, stopping on me. She frowned and looked back to Weaver as he spoke "you had me worried, baby-girl. Are you alright?"

Her frown deepened and she shuffled away from him "I'm fine sir, thanks for asking."

Weavers' eyebrows shot up before he chuckled "sir? Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour, Kiddo" he smiled and patted her shoulder.

She cocked her head to the side "I'm sorry but could you please take your hand off of me? I don't like strangers touching me."

Weavers' hand slipped from her shoulder, his mouth slightly ajar. "That's enough, Hunter. This ain't funny anymore."

She stared at him indifferently "okay, um, I don't know who this 'Hunter' person is, but I can say with absolute certainty that I find no humour in this."

The seven of us glanced at one another in worry. I grabbed her hand, making her look at me.

"Hunter, please" I quietly begged. "You're freaking us all out. Please, stop acting like you don't know us."

Her face softened and she covered my hand with her free one. I smiled thinking that I had gotten through to her, but I was wrong. What she said next made my heart split in two.

"I'm sorry…but I've never seen you before in my life."

Hope you all liked reading this chapter. I'd love to know what you guys thought :)


	16. Amnesia

3rd POV

Hunter sat on the gurney in the tiny curtained cubicle, lazily following the tiny flashlight that Anne Glass waved in front of her eyes. She really didn't understand the reasoning behind such a silly test.

Lourdes Delgado and Tom Mason stood hunched over the deceased Skitter. Lourdes removed the scalpel from its mouth, making blood squirt onto her white lab coat, resulting in her squealing with disgust. Tom ran his fingertips over the Skitters body, mentally noting the creatures' most sensitive areas. Sighing in aggravation he stood up, hands on his hips. This Skitter was their last hope at discovering more about the extra-terrestrial beings, and now it was gone.

Maggie stood beside Hal Mason in the doorway, her hand gently gripping his. Hal nibbled his thumb as he watched Anne dealing with Hunter. He didn't understand what could've happened. Maggie's eyes had been on Ben all night. She was worried about him. She knew it couldn't be easy having the person you love forget about you within a split second.

Ben sat on the windowsill, forehead resting against the cool glass. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone. He couldn't help but blame himself; seemed like he was blaming himself a lot lately. If only he had kept his mouth shut earlier than Hunter wouldn't have gotten upset and she would still have her memories.

After hearing Hunters' disturbing situation, Captain Weaver had fled to his office to down a bottle of Jack Daniels. He slammed the empty bottle down on his mahogany desk and wiped his mouth in his sleeve. Opening the top drawer of his desk, he removed a photograph that always brought a smile to his face. He stared at the photograph with a reminiscent smile upon his lips. The photograph showed a ten year old Hunter petting a deer, a huge smile on her little face. Linda stood beside her laughing, holding a three year old Sophia in her arms.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Dan" Linda laughed as Weaver led her through the forest. "Where are you taking us?" She went to remove the blindfold that was wrapped firmly around her pale blue eyes, but Weaver grabbed her hands._

"_No peeking, Linda" he chuckled "it's a surprise."_

"_Dan, you know I don't like surprises" she smiled slightly._

"_Oh, I think you'll like this one" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her stable as he guided her across the dirt path. "Come on, girls!" He yelled over his shoulder._

_Hunter took one final whiff of the beautiful wildflowers before grabbing her little sisters' hand and skipping after her parents. _

_The Weaver family made their way further into the forest, leaves crunching beneath their shoes. The air was cool, but comfortable. Sun filtered through the trees, creating a moving speckled pattern on the dirt path before them. Birds sung happily as they flew overhead. Tall trees lined both sides of the path. Some white with smooth bark, others are darker, with coarse, heavy bark. Hunter loved every minute of this. The fresh smell of pine trees made her giddy. She could faintly hear the sound of running water in the distance._

_They began nearing the top of the mountain, the sound of the stream becoming louder, nearer. The path before the family curved up ahead, lit up by the sun streaming through the trees. As they round a corner the sound of water reaches all of their ears, and they see a clearing in the trees up ahead. A beautiful lookout point awaits. They walked towards the clearing and stopped at the edge of the stream. Weaver softly removed the blindfold from Linda's eyes, letting it flutter to the ground. Linda rubbed her eyes and blinked as the sun hit her face. Before she could gawk at beauty surrounding her, Weaver had grabbed her hand and guided her across the stepping stones, treading carefully across the smooth stones and over the stream, towards the edge of the mountain. Hunter and Sophia squealed excitedly as they ran through the stream to the other side, instead of using the stone path provided. _

_Up ahead sat a large, smooth rock. Weaver sat on the rock, pulling Linda into his lap. He kissed the side of neck, making her giggle. The sun shone down on the blissful couple. Linda looked around to find mountains in the distance. Faint and blue. She looked down from their vantage point into a valley with trees and a brilliant sparkling blue lake. Across from them is another mountain._

_The clearing around them is made up of rocks, soil, pine needles, moss, and grass. The grass and wildflowers blew gently in the breeze._

"_So, what do you think?" Weaver asked and rested his chin on his wife's' shoulder. _

"_Oh Dan, it's so beautiful here" she breathed. "I love it."_

"_And I love you" Weaver whispered. Linda leant down and kissed him adoringly. _

"_Mum! Dad! Look!" Hunter squealed excitedly, pointing to the edge of the forest. A deer quietly emerged from the edge of the forest to graze in the clearing. The deer rose its' head to look at the family, its' nostrils moving to catch their scent. It stood their cautiously, Hunter slowly making her way over to the gentle creature. Weaver and Linda smiled at the sight of their daughters trying to get closer to the animal. Hunter held out her little hand, Sophia mimicking her movements. The deer's ears twitched its head low. It took a cautious step forward, sensing the girls as little threat. It trotted over to them, close enough for Hunters fingers to brush against its fur. Hunter beamed as the deer snuggled into her hand. _

"_Oh my" Linda breathed, a wide grin on her face. "Dan, get the camera" she whispered eagerly, careful not to startle the poor thing._

"_Alright. You go ahead and jump in with the girls" Weaver told her. She stood from his lap and looked down at him._

"_Are you sure?" She asked._

_Rummaging through his bag, he nodded and pulled out an old camera. He removed the lens cap and turned towards his family. _

_Hunter was too engrossed to notice what was happening around her. Linda had scooped up Sophia into her arms. Weaver smiled affectionately at his family before raising the camera and taking a photo of one of the most memorable moments of his life._

_~~End flashback~~_

Weaver smiled at the photo before placing it on the desk. He sunk into his chair and covered his face with his hand, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Dr Glass pocketed her mini flashlight with a heavy sigh. All attention was on her as she began to pace, absentmindedly tapping her lip with her index finger.

"And you're saying you don't remember anything?" Anne questioned for about the twelfth time that night.

Hunter rolled her blue eyes and slid from the gurney. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything" she replied a little bit aggravated by being asked the same question over and over again.

Anne sighed and looked at the ground. "Besides the amnesia, you're perfectly fine. There's nothing else wrong with you."

"So what are you saying, Doc?" Hal asked and walked further into the room, Maggie close behind.

Anne looked at Hal, slowly scanning over all the anxious faces in the room. Her shoulders slumped "I'm saying…there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Hunter suddenly felt extremely tired. Her eyelids became heavy. She yawned, causing Tom to glance at her.

"It's getting late, and it's obvious that we're not getting any answers tonight. Let's all hit the sack and start fresh tomorrow morning. Maybe we'll come back with fresh eyes" Tom said. Everyone reluctantly complied.

Hopefully things will be better in the morning.

Hope you all liked reading this chapter. I'd love to know what you guys thought :)


End file.
